Celeste the Beyondard
by Tamakaro Makezai
Summary: This story is based off the Anime or TV Series of Megaman NT Warrior Beast Plus or Rockman.Exe Beast plus. The story goes by following a beyondard name Celeste who discovers who she is. Sorry took so long but it is finished.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Amnesia**

Coming through a void and landed in astronomy lab in internet city, a girl in light blue landed on the place out cold. She has a bit of white and yellow on her with a symbol of a crescent moon. She had yellow side strips and white gloves and shoes. Her helmet is light blue with her symbol on the sides her hair is Red.

"Why me, I have to go through this mess and kill viruses," complained a serverbot. The serverbot was doing its rounds and looking for viruses until he came to a girl in blue out cold.

"OMG! A Net Navi out cold here. Crystal there is a Net Navi in the facility unconscious," said the serverbot who is all yellow with black beady eyes.

"Got it initiating sequence, Code 135," said a girl in white lab coat with green hair and purple eyes. This girl wore light blue shirt and white skirt with yellow shoes. The serverbot take the code and takes the light blue girl to the containment field to examine her.

"This is interesting. A Net Navi without a PET and it is here in the lab," said Crystal as she holds her PET.

"Well this is nice. I am here and this other Net Navi is out cold in this laboratory," said a voice coming from the PET. It shows itself with pink ribbons pink tutu as well as the shoes and red armor and helmet with a touch of pink and red eyes and grey hair.

"Lace, I know the situation," said Crystal. Lace looks at the out cold Net Navi and looks at Crystal.

"We should report this to the Net Police. They might find something out with this Net Navi," said Lace.

"We can do that as the serverbots still can clean the program of the astronomy computers," said Crystal. Few minutes had passed and a boy wearing blue bandana on his head, with a red black and yellow symbol came. The boy wears an orange vest with white shirt and green shorts with yellow strip on the side. Also the boy has brown hair and brown eyes.

"I am Lan, Net Savior. What is troubling you here," said blue bandana boy. Crystal looks at the boy.

"This way, follow me. We have found a Net Navi on our computer system and we do not know who its operator," said Crystal. Crystal leads to the room where she keeps her contamination stuff at.

"I had no other place but where I keep the viruses from coming to our systems. It is in there with our entire contamination chamber that is viruses we have found in our system," said Crystal.

"Ok got it. Jack in Megaman transmission," said Lan as a blue boy with light blue stripes on its side. He also has yellow broken stripes on his helmet. This Net Navi appeared in the astronomy computers. The blue boy looks at the contamination field and saw bunch of viruses attacking.

"Lan I will need some backup here. There is too many of them," said Megaman to Lan.

"Ok got it Vulcan chip in," said Lan as the chip goes in to his PET device. Megaman killed all the viruses in the contamination field and found the light blue Net Navi.

"Lan I found her. We should take her to the Ministry of Science Lab so they can look on her," said Megaman.

"Ok got it," said Lan as he takes Megaman and the Net Navi with him. The other astronomers were getting worried.

"I am coming with you. It was my serverbot who found her so I think I should go," said Crystal.

"I do not see why not," said Lan. As they left the astronomy lab, the two take a taxi and head out to a building that is pretty high. The building has the name Ministry of Science. The two went into the lab of Ministry of Science and they did a diagnosis on the Net Navi.

"The Net Navi that you show us is very interesting. She is mysterious in many ways. One of those is she appeared from no where the other is that she has amazing data code that I never seen before," said a guy in a lab coat that looks like the boy only with glasses.

"Well all I can say this. We could keep her here and do more studies. Or we can let her roam around net city under our watch," said another lab coat guy with the number 17 shirt and glasses.

"How about I keep her in the astronomy lab? She was found there and we can find a way to keep her around there," said Crystal.

"Hmmm….. I dunno she will be unprotected if anything happens," said lab coat guy that looks like the boy.

"Papa, Can we have one person watching her then," said Lan to the lab coat guy. The guy looks at the Net Navi.

"Hnnn….. Where am I?" asked the Net Navi that woken up holding her head. The group of humans is outside talking as the Net Navi look at them. The Net Navi's eyes were shining golden color.

"Why are there people looking at me?" asked Net Navi as she takes her hand away from her head. As the Net Navi looks at the people, a boy in blue showed up with the same symbol as the boy only it is on the chest and on his helmet.

"It seems you are ok. That is good to know," said the blue boy. The Net Navi looks at the blue boy who is also a Net Navi.

"Who are you?" asked the female Net Navi in light blue. The blue boy Net Navi looks at the girl with a smile.

"My name is Megaman? And yours?" asked Megaman. The girl looks at Megaman and is puzzled.

"I…. I do not remember," said the Net Navi. Megaman looks at the Net Navi and figured something out.

"It looks like you have what the humans called amnesia," said Megaman. The Net Navi looks at Megaman.

"Can you tell me where am I?" asked the Net Navi. Megaman knows that this Net Navi is really lost.

"We are at the Ministry of Science. The female human over there found you in the Astronomy lab as she was keeping viruses out of her lab," said Megaman.

"Human?" asked the Net Navi as she was still confused. Megaman shakes his head in agreement.

"Ooh," said the Net Navi looking so sad. Megaman saw the expression on her face.

"Hey do not worry. I am sure you will remember something," said Megaman to the female Net Navi.

"I can think I can watch her with a un-program PET," said Crystal as she hopes to have this Net Navi.

"Ok we do have one PET spare that has no programming at all but do you think you can watch over her?" asked the lab coat guy with glasses.

"Yes I will," said Crystal as she take the un-programmed PET and use for the new Net Navi.

"I will make sure that she will help us in the astronomy lab," said Crystal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Celeste**

As Crystal takes the un-programmed PET, the Net Navi holds her head. Megaman looks at the Net Navi wondering what is going on.

"Oww! My head. I….. AHHHHH!!" screamed the Net Navi as Megaman covers his ears as she screamed.

"Huh? Megaman what is going on?" asked Lan as he looks at his PET. Megaman logged out and was inside his PET.

"I dunno that girl complained her head and start screaming," said Megaman. Crystal looks at the Net Navi who is holding her head and the sound waves were very loud that the humans cover their ears. The screaming stops and the people look at the Net Navi. Megaman went back in and checked on the Net Navi.

"Are you ok?" said Megaman. The Net Navi shakes her head as she looks at Megaman.

"I just remember something. I remember my name. I am Celeste. But that is all I remembered," said the light blue Navi.

"Well that is a start. Please to meet you Celeste," said Megaman. Celeste looks at Megaman with a sort of smile.

"Well Celeste please to meet you. I am Crystal. I am the one who found you in my astronomy lab," said Crystal.

"Well Crystal, thanks for your help. Can I return to your lab where you find me? It might help me with the clues more of who I am," said Celeste.

"I understand. Are you willing to help me in the astronomy lab?" asked Crystal. Celeste shakes her head.

"Sure. I have nothing but you so far," said Celeste. As she logs herself on the PET and become Crystals Net Navi, Celeste made a hologram of herself next to Crystal. Megaman did the same with Lan. Everyone else was shock that Celeste accepted quickly.

"I did not expect that quick of an answer but it worked," said the lab coat guy with the number shirt.

"Well it is natural that she wants to go back to the astronomy lab with me. That is where we found her," said Crystal. The other people nodded.

"Well then let's go," said Celeste anxious of going back. Crystal looks at Celeste her Net Navi.

"Well I think Celeste is anxious. So I better head back to the astronomy lab," said Crystal. As Crystal heads out the door waving good-bye to everyone inside, Celeste went back to the PET.

"Well Celeste you can start helping by putting the virus in the contamination field or deleted them," said Crystal as she was tired of the virus getting into her work.

"Ok I will try to get them out for you and help you out. It would be fun for the both of us," said Celeste. Celeste went inside and started to destroy all the viruses that were around.

"Seven Stars Annihilation!!" shouted Celeste as she made seven orbs circle around her and spread out hitting each viruses with it.

"Wha? When did you learn that attack?" asked Crystal as she was shocked at Celeste.

"It was an attack that I remember that I do have. We still have more viruses to go," said Celeste as she started to do another attack.

"Seven Stars Annihilation," said Celeste as she did it again and destroyed all the viruses. Celeste went to the contamination field and destroyed them there as well. After few hours of virus busting and looked at the damaged firewall. Celeste wondered what happened.

"Ok upload the firewall once more," said Celeste to the other astronomers. The firewall went back up and systems were back to normal.

"How did the firewall knocked down?" asked Celeste to Crystal. Crystal looked at Celeste PET.

"We are not sure. It was a strange radiance came out of the fire wall and blown it up. We told the ministry of science of what happened, but not even they know what is going on. The viruses started to come in large numbers after the firewall was broken. Many of the scientist believed that it was from the opening caused the viruses to come," said Crystal to Celeste.

"So with all the viruses it was hard to keep up the data that you have stored right?" asked Celeste.

"You can put it that way," said Crystal as she looks for the keyboard and start re-fixing the firewall.

"Firewall 30 Engaging protocol 962," said Crystal and the serverbots listened to the protocol number and started to fix the firewall.

"Crystal is there anything I can help out with," said Celeste to Crystal. Crystal looks at the monitor.

"You can be on the alert for anything suspicious like a virus or another net navi that might hack into our systems," said Crystal.

"OK, I will be on the look out for them," said Celeste as she saw all the serverbots busy with their work fixing the wall. Celeste makes her rounds and found nothing suspicious.

"Firewall 60 Engaging protocol 651," said Crystal and Celeste look at the first firewall that looks complete.

"Crystal how many firewalls that the laboratory has," asked Celeste. Crystal looks at her PET.

"They are currently 5 firewalls that connected to each other. You can say it is level 5 security wall," said Crystal to Celeste.

"Ok I will still be checking here around the other complete firewall for any suspicious activity," said Celeste.

"Ok Celeste I entered the password to you so you can go in to the other parts of the system," said Crystal as Celeste looks at the other side and found nothing.

"Firewall 90 Engaging protocol 785," said Crystal as she tries to speed up the firewall.

"Is it fine if I look at the next firewall?" asked Celeste to Crystal. Crystal look at Celeste.

"It is fine by me. Here is the password for that firewall," said Crystal as she gave Celeste another code. Celeste looks around for anything suspicious and found nothing.

"Celeste you are done looking at that side I give you the code to go to the next one ok," said Crystal.

"Ok got it," said Celeste as she was about finish her round there she heard a noise in the background.

"Crystal I think someone is trying to break in," said Celeste. Crystal looks at the unfinished firewall.

"Emergency protocol 65221," said Crystal. Celeste went to the other firewall area and some navi broke through.

"Seven Stars Annihilation," said Celeste and the net navi turned around and looked at her.

"Star arrow," said the other navi. The navi was yellow and white that has a star shaped tail.

"Who are you and what do you want with this lab," demanded Celeste.

"My name is Starman and you are a nosy little navi are you," said Starman. Celeste looks at this navi and knows he just broke her attack.

"Leave this lab or for sure you will get hurt," said Celeste.

"Me hurt, hah! You can put a single scratch on a Darkoid like myself. Master Shademan will be pleased," said Starman.

"Shademan?" asked Celeste. Starman looked at the confused navi. Celeste snapped out of her trance and was in her fighting position.

"I have to do business so get out of my way," said Starman as he uses meteor. Celeste ducked hoping it won't hurt her badly.

"Wha? That is impossible. How the likes of you stopped the meteors without trying. Cosmosman can't stop them either," said Starman. Celeste looks around and found a light aura around her.

"Here have your meteors back," said Celeste as she uses her light and the meteors went flying toward Starman. Starman got deleted revealing a puppet mark like Starman.

"Celeste you surprised me every minute. How did you do that?" asked Crystal as she was still in shock.

"I don't know. I just did," said Celeste. A clap coming out of nowhere and Celeste look towards her upper-left.

"Bravo, bravo. You manage to destroy my fabulous puppetry. You have some skill there you know," said a navi in the shadow.

"Who are you?" demanded Celeste. The shadow figure reveals a brown and green navi.

"I am called Marionette. Puppetry is my game. You my good fellow had destroyed one of my puppets," said Marionette.

"What do you want with the lab?" demanded Celeste. Marionette just giggled and looked at Celeste.

"I did not want this lousy lab. In fact, I was here to see the opening light that got me here. However, it seems to be gone. I might be back for it well depends on my mood," said Marionette as she disappeared into nothingness.

"Wait!" shouted Celeste as the Marionette was no where in sight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Program Initiated**

On the next morning, Crystal sat in the kitchen chair and looked dazed and Celeste wondered as well.

"Mom I will be heading to school," said a young girl at the age of fifteen that has blue windbreaker pants with the yellow stripe. She has white tennis and yellow shirt with lace emblem of a pink lace surrounded in red fill in and yellow circle. Also she has a green headband.

"Oh and mom, I will need lace back you did say just for yesterday that you need her for help," said the girl looking at her mother in dead space.

"MOM!!" yelled the girl. Crystal snaps back to reality and saw her daughter looking at her.

"Oh, Cassidy, I am sorry. Oh yeah lace here you go," said Crystal handed Lace PET of pink and red.

"Is something bothering you mom," asked Cassidy. Crystal sits up on the chair and look at Cassidy.

"You can say something like that," said Crystal. Cassidy look at the table and saw another PET. This one is light blue and yellow.

"Mom when you got yourself a PET," said Cassidy looking so happily that her mother started to use one.

"Since Yesterday, you can say I adopted this net navi here," said Crystal. Cassidy look so happy that her mother finally uses her own net navi.

"Celeste, you look zoned out. Care to tell me what had happened?" asked Lace. Celeste looks at Lace.

"The other net navi called Marionette. She appeared with a puppet to open the astronomy lab firewall," said Celeste.

"Hmm…. I might be Cass net navi but I notice that too. Remember I was around when you came along," said Lace.

"Thanks Lace," said Celeste. Lace looks at Celeste with a smile on her as she is ready for her day.

"Hey no problem, after all, your operator is my operator's daughter," said Lace. Celeste smiled back at Lace.

"So another words, it is like I am your mother then," said Celeste teasingly. Lace looks mad at Celeste.

"Hey you can't be I was made before you were," shouted Lace. Celeste covered her ears.

"I was just kidding," said Celeste. Lace stops and just smile. Celeste looks up as she was waiting for her operator to leave to work.

"Well that is great well I will drop by at the astronomy lab later on for lunch time. I hope you do not mind we eat lunch together," said Cassidy.

"No not at all," said Crystal. As Cassidy was about to head out to school, she was stopped by an overly weight lady that has long brown skirt with a white apron and a yellow long sleeve shirt rolled up with brown shoes and green hair and purple eyes.

"Just where do you think you are going missy," said woman. Cassidy look at the person with a cheapish smile.

"Heh.. Going to school," said Cassidy. The woman looks at Cassidy again and holds her lunch bag.

"What you think that you are going to starve at school," said the woman. Cassidy looks down due to the fact she does not want to eat at school and want to join her mother for lunch.

"Rena, she is not a little girl anymore," said Crystal. Rena looks at Crystal and gives her a dark glare.

"You are also not going to eat lunch at work," said Rena as she holds another lunch bag. Crystal sighs as she got up. And take her lunch bag.

"I might as well go to eat lunch over at work," said Crystal as she grabs her lunch bag and started to head for her car. Cassidy got her skateboard and skate her way to school.

"With all the stuff that my daughter and I have to go through it is a good time for us to meet each other at lunch time," said Crystal with a smile on her face.

"Yeah. Unfortunately, I am going to do work at that time," said Celeste. Crystal look at her PET.

"Actually, you and Lace are not going to do anything but talk amongst yourselves," said Crystal.

"Yeah that is true," said Celeste as she was smiling. Few hours had passed and Celeste again takes out the viruses as the firewall was going to be back up.

"Firewall 100 up that is good. We all can relax now," said Crystal. Celeste walks around the area and found Marionette's strings controlling a serverbot.

"Nice try I saw you. Seven Star Annihilation," said Celeste as she destroys the fake serverbot.

"What is with you destroying my beautiful puppets," said Marionette as she looks at Celeste. Celeste gave her an annoying look.

"You haven't explain why you here," said Celeste. Marionette giggles and looks at Celeste.

"I told you once. I am looking for the light that draws me here. Especially a particular program," said Marionette smiling evilly.

"What type of program?" asked Celeste. Marionette gives a faint hint of the direction.

"It is that way but you have to help me look for it. You have access to the firewalls so you can let me in," said Marionette. Celeste does not like this one bit but it was the only thing she has close to what she is.

"Ok fine I will help you just do not make it a habit," said Celeste as she started to go down the pathway of the central computer. Celeste and Marionette stopped at a point where the central computer was glowing brightly like a gate has open.

"Finally the program I was looking for. The initiative program. With this I can rule the world and not even that Undernet freak Bass could stop me," said Marionette as she was about to reach for the light. The light disappeared and Marionette was furious.

"What? I have been tricked," said Marionette. Celeste started to hold her head as it was in throbbing pain.

"No not another memory. NO!!" shouted Celeste as she was starting to glow white.

"What is going on?" asked Marionette as she saw Celeste have golden wings and a purple sash.

"Program initiated destroys all cyber life. Destroy other programs," said Celeste. Marionette started to summon her most powerful puppet, Shademan puppet. Puppet Shademan started his attack and got blown away by a huge array of light.

"Shit! Well there goes that puppet," said Marionette as she was not going to stay any longer of the fight.

"What is going on," said Crystal as she was about to leave to lunch. The others were rambling about something happened.

"Your net navi went out of control and started to mess up the computers," said one of the astronomers.

"We already called the net police for help. They should be coming pretty soon," said another.

"Ok let me try to plug her out then," said Crystal as she use her PET to plug Celeste out.

"Shit I can't plug her out. Something is not responding. Use Protocol 651. We need to hold out before the net police returns," said Crystal.

"Crystal there is someone here to see you," said a security guard. Crystal look at the guard.

"Bring her here," said Celeste hoping that her daughter net navi can do something about Celeste problem. The guard leads a girl to the lab as she saw so many people busy.

"Mom, what is going on?" asked Cassidy as she looks at her busy mother. Crystal did not look at her daughter due to the fact she wants her net navi out.

"Celeste went crazy and about to destroy the systems program," said Crystal as she holds out the defense systems protocol and the defense program got destroyed.

"Crystal, Celeste destroyed all, the protocol defense and the firewall," said an astronomer.

"How long did you call the net police?" asked Crystal to the astronomer on her left side. Cassidy was surprised.

"About 10 minutes ago," said the astronomer. Crystal clinched her fist and hit the computer board.

"Plug in Lace, Transmission," said Cassidy. Crystal looks at her daughter as she was about to give up hope.

"Cassidy," said Crystal as Cassidy had her battle chips ready for the fight. Cassidy looks at her mother.

"Mom I know what are you going to say. It is too dangerous even for your net navi. Right now it is no time. Lace and I can try to stop her until the net police have arrived," said Cassidy.

"Thank you," said Crystal as she looks at her daughter net navi. Lace looks at Celeste and saw all the damage of the busted firewall and defense mechanism.

"Wow I never thought this will happen," said Lace as a beam of light almost hit her. Lace dodges the light.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Calvary Have Arrived **

"Program initiated destroys all cyber life. Destroy other programs," said Celeste. Lace looks at Celeste and wonders how she will stop her.

"Cyber sword slot in," said Cassidy as Lace have her cyber sword in her hand. Lace breathes deeply and was in a dancing/fighting stance.

"Heaven's beams," said Celeste as she sends more beams at Lace. Lace dodges and start running towards flying Celeste.

"Sword Dance," said Lace as she uses her blade and dance moves to get some hits on Celeste. Lace connected twice on Celeste but the other one got intercepted by a light barrier.

"Light Reflect," said Celeste as Lace went flying towards the mother board central computer.

"That hurts a lot," said Lace as she tries to rethink her plan. Cassidy look the damage that Lace has taken and was surprised that someone could do that much damage.

"Recovery chip slot in," said Cassidy as Lace got up and start her attack again. Lace thought of anything that might be useful.

"Big Bomb slot in," said Cassidy as Lace has the big bomb and threw at Celeste. The light reflector detonates the bomb and manages to go off, which Celeste shield was still holding for now.

"Big Bomb triple slot in," said Cassidy as Lace throws them to Celeste and Celeste Reflector shattered.

"Ready Lace," said Cassidy as Lace was standing up. They both started to say in sync.

"Program advance," said both Lace and Cassidy as they about to perform the life sword.

"Cyber sword, Wide Sword, Long Sword slot in," said Cassidy as Lace has the pieces ready in her hand. The two swords resonated and soon the third one appears and makes a huge light aura.

"Life Sword," said Lace as she released the blade at Celeste and Celeste takes the hit. Celeste took the hit and still standing.

"Program initiated destroys all cyber life. Destroy other programs," said Celeste. Celeste started another attack.

"Seven Star Annihilation," said Celeste. Lace saw the seven looking orbs and disperse heading towards her. Lace took that hit as well.

"Recovery Slot in," said Cassidy as Lace got back up looking all beat up. Lace was ready for another attack.

"Cyber sword, Step cross double slot in," said Cassidy as Lace managed surprised Celeste and hit her with the attack.

"Step Cross double slot in," said Cassidy as Lace again went for more damage to Celeste. Celeste got back up looking like she is about to go.

"Heaven's Beams," said Celeste and this time Lace got caught on it. Cassidy got her last two recovery chips on hand.

"Recovery Chip double slot in," said Cassidy as Lace was about to give out and collapse. Lace was not looking like she can take any more hits.

"Lace, try to hold on a little longer. Let's do one last attack and hopefully it will be our last," said Cassidy as she was hoping Celeste will get hurt by the attack. Lace got up and was ready to fight.

"Program advance," said both Lace and Cassidy as they about to perform the elemental sword.

"Fire Sword, Aqua Sword, Elect Sword, Bamboo Sword Slot in," said Cassidy as the swords started to resonate and become one huge sword.

"Elemental Sword," said Lace as she uses the sword to hit at Celeste. It was on contact and Celeste again was still weakened but not destroyed.

"Heaven's Beams," said Celeste and Lace got caught on it again. Cassidy was now worried that Lace will get deleted. Lace herself is out-cold.

"Crystal two net saviors are here what should we do," said a security guard. Crystal had no time to waste.

"Well don't just stand there bring them here quickly," said Celeste. The guard runs towards them and brought Lan and another kid with black and white hair.

"Thank goodness both of you are here. Plug in to that terminal and quickly," said Celeste.

"Jack-in Megaman power up," said Lan as he was not hesitant. The other kid shakes his head and pull out his PET.

"Jack-in Protoman power up," said the other kid. Cassidy looks at both of them and was in shock even to see these two in her life.

"Seven Star Annihilation," said Celeste as it was going onto Lace. Lace was still out-cold.

"Oh no, LACE!!" shouted Cassidy as she knew if that attack hits her it is over. Megaman got in the way.

"Barrier slot in," said Megaman as the Barrier got shattered with two light orbs as Megaman took the rest of the light orbs attack. Lan looks at Megaman and he got hurt heavily.

"We will take it from here have your navi plugged out," said white hair kid. Cassidy looks at him.

"I would if she would respond to me, Chaud," said Cassidy as she looks at her net navi out-cold.

"Protoman lets go," said Chaud as Protoman was about to do an attack. Celeste stopped his attack.

"Light Reflect," said Celeste as Protoman flew towards Megaman direction. Megaman started to shoot it and all his projectiles was aiming on his way.

"It didn't work?" asked Lan as he was confused. Cassidy look at Lan and Chaud at the battle.

"Here use these. It takes four of them to bust that reflector. Once it is down you have a clear cut on her. Lace barely made her worn out so use that opportunity to get Celeste," said Cassidy as she handed Big Bombs to Chaud and Lan.

"Ok thanks," said Lan and went to look at Megaman PET. Chaud looks at them and find them affective.

"Ok Megaman, here are some chips heading your way," said Lan as he give two Big Bombs at Megaman.

"Thanks," said Chaud as he was ready to use his as well. Cassidy kept her eye on her PET.

"Protoman take these big bombs hopefully it will help," said Chaud. Protoman also had big bomb and in no time both Megaman and Protoman burst the reflective shield. Protoman springs into attack with the Life Sword in his hand. Megaman had done the same. Both Life sword hits her, but she was still standing exhaustion.

"Gatekeeper's wrath," said Celeste as she was circling both Megaman and Protoman.

"I dunno what this move does but I do not want to find out," said Crystal. Cassidy worried that Lace will be hit as well.

"Protoman get the out-cold navi out of the way while I hit her," said Megaman. Protoman take Lace out of the way. Megaman started to shoot north and nothing happened. He shot south and nothing happened. He shot east and nothing happened. He shot west and nothing happened except his eyes were hurting. Lace got up and witness that a net navi will get blown.

"Megaman get out of there," said Protoman. Megaman cannot see and Lace started to run towards Megaman direction. Lace pushed Megaman out of the way and Megaman manage to see as Lace took the final blow.

"AHHHHH!!" screamed Lace. As the light is gone, they see all of Lace data dissipated.

"LACE!!" screamed Cassidy. Megaman and Protoman was in shock on how much that attack does and that Lace is no longer around.

"Cass I am sorry. I hope you are not mad at me for not logging out when I have the chance," said Lace as her data is gone. Cassidy look at her PET and it said Deleted.

"Battle chip in Sword step slot in," said Chaud and Protoman managed to knock Celeste out. Celeste has three rings of data floating around her. Crystal got to the computer and extracted those rings of data and found out it was two out of three attacks she used before. Crystal now made Seven Star Annihilation Chip and Light Reflect Chip. The third one is the Heaven's Beams Chip. After the rings have been extracted Celeste floats down in her regular wingless form out-cold.

"Huh? What happened?" asked Celeste as she got up not even remember what was going on with everything fuzzy. Megaman and Protoman had this confused look on their faces.

"Megaman, what have I been doing all this time. And why are you here?" asked Celeste as she started to see things clear and saw Megaman and another net navi in front of her face.

"Well I do not know how to put it. But you were attacking the astronomy lab," said Megaman. Celeste looked around and saw the computer mainframe still in tact but everywhere else look like a war zone.

"And killed a net navi with a pink tutu," added Protoman as Celeste eyes wide open. Celeste knows that Lace would be here to talk to her but this was shocking to her.

"What? I killed Lace. I….." said Celeste as she started to cry. Celeste looks so down that she cried when she got to her PET. Cassidy looked at her PET and had a huge sad face that it was predictable.

"Cassidy," said Crystal. Cassidy did not say a word and run out of the laboratory. Celeste was more emotional heartbreak than anyone was.

"Cassidy wait," said Crystal. Crystal looks at Celeste. Chaud and Lan know that it was not even a good time say anything to either Crystal or Cassidy and both left the laboratory.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Scans and Injuries**

Celeste looks around and was not happy. In fact, Celeste was afraid. Afraid of what she has caused. She wished if she went back in time and just goes after Marionette without being so curious about her past it would work out. But she didn't she remember what Marionette wanted her to go and went there. Celeste thought hard of what happened. Marionette caused trouble at first then gives this information to her. It was not making any sense. If Marionette knows who she really is, Celeste would be happy to get what she has lost. However, she made the mistake once and not willing to do the same mistake twice.

"Crystal, are you there? Crystal," ask one of the astronomer as Crystal looks like she was dead on space.

"What? Oh sorry," said Crystal. The other astronomer looks at Crystal as she was checking the computer.

"Is something wrong Crystal," said the astronomer. Crystal looks at the astronomer and smiled.

"Wrong? Heh. Nothing is wrong," said Crystal. The astronomer looks at Crystal's PET and find out Celeste's Net Navi is like her.

"Ah! I see both of you are worried. Well ok I will leave both of you alone," said the astronomer as he walks off. Few hours had passed and Crystal went on home looking at her PET and see Celeste worried.

"Celeste, are you ok?" asked Crystal as she was worrying what Celeste is worrying.

"I just thought of something. Back then when I did not even remember fighting Lace or Megaman. I remember something like a voice. It was telling me to kill all programs. I tried to go against it and failed. The only thing what makes me wonder is that Marionette knows something about me. Something she is keeping away. However, I fell for her first trick. I am not going to fall for another trick of hers. It already cost me a friend," said Celeste. Crystal looks at her PET and set it down.

"We have an exam with Mr. Famous and Lan's Father," said Crystal as she knows that they are checking at Celeste. Celeste looks even more depressed.

"Hey Crystal. Can you ask Cassidy to come? I already felt bad enough that I destroyed Lace," said Celeste.

"Celeste, Cassidy is coming with us no matter what," said Crystal as she has a flashback.

_Cassidy was at her room crying. Crystal knocks at the door. Cassidy just mumble something._

"_The door is open," said Cassidy. Crystal opens the door and walk right in as she saw Cassidy crying near her PET._

"_Cassidy I know you are heart-broken right now. Lace was more than a friend to you. We all have to accept the fact that she couldn't be restored unless you want to," said Crystal._

"_How can you be so sure? Lace was there when I was at my second Dance Competition and I lost. She was there telling me that I should not give up and be so harsh on myself if I lost few steps in practice. She was like my second instructor that was around. She was there after I was being bullied by two guys. She was there when I learned new dance moves. She was there dancing with me. How can I not forget that? How can I forget that it was her that I was making new friends as I go along? I am not getting a new net navi because you have yours," said Cassidy as she has tears in her eyes._

"_Who was saying giving you a new net navi? Celeste was not happy that the fact she had killed Lace. She may not remember what had happened only that a net navi tricked her. However, I want you to think about something. And I want to hear your answer when Celeste is getting her exam," asked Crystal._

"_About what," said Cassidy as she still looks depress. Crystal sat up the bed and look at Cassidy's PET._

"_Whether if you are still going to dance or not. If you are not, I will not be disappointed. I know Lace was there more than your father and I combined. So I know how you felt," said Crystal. Cassidy does not know what to say. She does not know that answer._

"_Just think about it," said Crystal. Crystal stares at her daughter as the flashback ended._

"Crystal, are you going to leave now?" asked one of the astronomers. Crystal look at the time.

"Cripes I supposed to head out. Thanks," said Crystal as she left the laboratory heading to her vehicle with Celeste in her hand. Crystal drove all the way to the Science of Ministries. Crystal came in. Lan with Chaud was there looking at the computer screen. A guy with glasses came out.

"Nice to see you again Mrs. Lombard," said the guy with glasses with a number on his shirt under the lab coat. Crystal looks at the guy and takes it that he is Mr. Famous.

"Well, I take it you must be Mr. Famous," said Crystal. The guy looks at her as he hates being called Mister.

"No need for formalities. We would like to begin the scanning but right now as you can see Megaman and Protoman is very much injured beyond what we have seen," said Mr. Famous.

"Can I see them? I do think I have some rights don't I?" asked Celeste. Mr. Famous linked her to the computer. Celeste was in total shocked. Megaman has a huge hole in the center that looks like he is depleting. Protoman had nothing missing. Celeste was frightened from the damage that Megaman took.

"How did they that happened," asked Crystal as she looks at the screen of Megaman.

"Megaman was screamed of pain last night. I saw his data started to deplete. I was scared and I woke my dad. My dad did not hesitate and take me here. We ask Mr. Famous to come quickly," said Lan.

"This is the after affect of the attacks that your Net Navi Celeste did. It is quite odd that an attack that doesn't do damage at first but later on makes the Net Navi go depleted wherever it hits," said Lan's father.

"Megaman got hit with the Seven Star Annihilation. And Protoman got hit by the Reflect Barrier," said Crystal as she does not know what those attacks does.

"The Reflect Barrier itself is a powerful defense by the looks of Protoman. His own attack was back at him and cause damage to his arm. He almost lost his arm due to Program Advance he pulled out," said Chaud as he was not happy.

"OMG! I have done this," said Celeste as she looks at both Protoman and Megaman.

"Protoman was lucky though. However, the sensory nerves still hurts his arm. That is why I brought him here. He will survive but he will complain about his arm," said Chaud.

"I take it Megaman wasn't so lucky. I am sorry," said Celeste as she was about to cry. Then Celeste look at the area where she saw a data that looks like it was all messed up. Some part of it reminded her of a navi.

"Protoman is done. His sensory nerves are ok now. It was not hard to fix," said Mr. Famous. Chaud take Protoman out and started to walk out.

"When you are done Lan, we will have our re-match that we supposed to have," said Chaud as he left the room.

"Well Celeste can you be at that containment that Protoman was in. We will like to do a diagnostic exam of you," said Mr. Famous.

"Ok. I hope it won't hurt," said Celeste. Cassidy walked in holding her PET. As she was about to tell her mother that she was about to quit, Cassidy look at the almost damage Net Navi and recognized her off the bat.

"Lace," said Cassidy as she looked at the other screen. Mr. Famous looks at the girl who was about to cry.

"Is this was your net navi," asked Mr. Famous. Cassidy look at the guy with her watery eyes.

"Yes she is," said Cassidy as she was staring at the net navi almost gone. Mr. Famous stand right next to her.

"We find her data floating at the astronomy lab. We also kept her memory in a storage bank here. If you want, we can restore your net navi," said Mr. Famous. Cassidy was shocked to hear that as well as Crystal.

"Can you?" asked Cassidy as she was happy to hear that she will get Lace back. Mr. Famous nodded.

"Still Megaman's data is not totally fixed but he hasn't depleted but restoring him is a challenge. Megaman would not even survive if we did not take him here. He would have been like Lace," said Lan's father.

"Hmm…. Interesting. Celeste has a program that we haven't seen in her before when we did the first scanning," said Lan's father as he looks at Celeste's scan results.

"Can I get out of here and come back later to see if Megaman's is ok," said Celeste as she looks sad.

"Well you can leave the tube but I never I see such program," said Lan's father as he looks more to the results.

"Wait, you say there is another program on Celeste," said Crystal. Lan's father looks at Crystal.

"From the readings there is a program inside that is different from the ultimate program that Megaman and Protoman has," said Lan's father. Celeste had the fright look as she knows what exactly the program is.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Explanation**

"I know what program is on me," said Celeste as she has her head down. Crystal and Lan's father look at Celeste.

"The program is called initiative program. A net navi by the name of Marionette wants that program for certain reasons. Marionette knows something about me but she won't say anything directly," said Celeste.

"Another Net navi?" asked Lan's father. Celeste nodded her head. Crystal remembered seeing a Marionette around the first time from the time Celeste helped to put back up the firewall.

"Marionette is a brown and green net navi. She uses puppets that look like other net navi and their abilities as well. She caused the firewall to become incomplete the first time," said Crystal.

"So the program that you have is called initiative program. Interesting, this is the first I seen a program like this before. Tell me Celeste do you know who is your creator? You know the person who made you," said Lan's Father. Celeste shakes her head.

"No sorry. I still have some memory not returning. I will let you know if I remember something. Any hint of my past will do. The only thing I know is the net navi Marionette knows who I am. And finding her is finding trouble," said Celeste as she looks at Megaman who is still inside the tube being repaired.

"Hmm… Ah I can use this encoding and probably restore Megaman and that girl's net navi to normal. However, Celeste we will need to run more test if that is ok" said Mr. Famous as he was in his computer typing really fast going to work.

"Ok just do it already. Just tell me when you are going to scan me some more ok,' said Celeste as she climbs back on the tube.

"Cassidy?" asked Crystal. Cassidy just look at her mother. And look back the pieces of Lace.

"Mr. Famous said he might bring back Lace. If he does, I won't leave here. I want to stay every moment until Lace is revived," said Cassidy.

"No need for formalities," said Mr. Famous as he still working on his computer. Crystal shakes her head. Lan, Cassidy, and Crystal sit down on a bench waiting. The wait was long and the silence was too.

"Cassidy, so what is going to be your answer," said Crystal as she is trying to break the silence.

"Mom, I was thinking to stop but after the hope news that Mr. Famous told me I might just don't give up. Lace does want me to continue on with or without her. I won't quit dancing," said Cassidy.

"Your net navi dances?" asked Lan to Cassidy. Cassidy looks at him so depressed and sighs.

"Yes she does. She was like my coach so she knows what I know and frankly my net navi was a better dancer. For every dance she completed I give her an upgrade. She is extremely fast for her level and has some high abilities like jumping. I did that on purpose if I want to make a dancing navi," said Cassidy.

"So she is not really a net navi for battle," said Lan as he felt sorry that Lace had stood up a navi that was for battle and she was not.

"Not true. Lace and I have been net battling for two years. We have shared our wins and losses," said Cassidy. Lan was surprised that a dancing navi can also fight.

"I know how my daughter saw it. Dancing is like fighting only without hurting the other person," said Crystal.

"Well that is part of it. I can use dance moves as dodging technique as well as offensive techniques. Lace is mainly a sword user. However, she can change into wind type with traditional fans chips," said Cassidy.

"So she can change her type when it comes to a certain situation," said Lan. Cassidy shakes her head no.

"She is mainly a sword user. The traditional fans are also cybernetic blades as well. If Lace is revived, I would happy demonstrate her ability," said Cassidy. Lan likes the idea of that challenge.

"Well I do promise Chaud a rematch. Our battles never go anywhere," said Lan as he wants to challenge Cassidy.

"I think your navi will be done before mine. He will be more rested up and ready to go before Lace gets revived," said Cassidy sounded somewhat happy.

"Megaman is fully restored," said Mr. Famous. Lan, Cassidy, and Crystal sounded happy to hear that news after the long wait.

"As for the pink and red net navi, she is being recovered," said Lan's father. Cassidy looks at the two scientists.

"Thank you and that net navi is that is pink called Lace. I am her operator," said Cassidy. Lan's father looks Cassidy.

"Well she will be restored and be ready for pick up by tomorrow," said Lan's father. Cassidy looked more excited about the news.

"As for Celeste, she is ready to go home. Her diagnosis of the program did help a lot," said Mr. Famous.

"Thank you Mr. Famous," said Crystal. Mr. Famous gives that glaring look that he hates the word mister.

"No need for formalities. Call me Famous," said Mr. Famous. Crystal gives her smirk at Mr. Famous.

"And you can call me Crystal. It is fair that way," said Crystal as Mr. Famous looks at Crystal as if she was telling him the same thing.

"Ok Mrs. Lombard, eh Crystal, take care of her," said Mr. Famous as he caught himself before she would call him mister.

"Ok then, thanks Famous bye," said Crystal as she takes Cassidy with her leaving Lace's PET behind. Crystal has Celeste's PET and Celeste. Celeste mood has change for the better. Crystal and Cassidy went in the car and left the Ministry of Science building.

"Cassidy do you want to go to class now, I can take you home so you can get your dance clothes and finish the class," said Crystal. As she was driving her car, Cassidy thought about heading back tomorrow with Lace, but it was a fair change for her.

"Yes mom. I would like that," said Cassidy. As Celeste got home, Cassidy take her school bag and put them away, get her leotards and dancing shoes, put them in a bag and head out the door for her dance class late. Crystal still was in the car and Cassidy was ready for her dancing lessons.

"Ok mom lets go," said Cassidy. Crystal and Cassidy were talking the whole way and part of that talking if she wants to use Celeste for the day. Celeste did not mind and Cassidy did not know how to use Celeste, but it was something that Celeste thought to repay the damage that Cassidy went through.

"Ok we are here," said Crystal. Cassidy take Celeste with her and wave good bye to her mom. Cassidy run with Celeste's PET and manage get in to the class in the nick of time before another lesson starts.

"Ok class we will begin the new dance called Trance," said the Dancing instructor. Cassidy just walked in with her and set Celeste as the door watching the class. Celeste watches the people dancing while Cassidy went to change fast to her leotards and dancing shoes. Few hours later, everybody stopped dancing and started to head out the door in normal clothes. Everyone left except for Cassidy who is still in her leotards and the teacher.

"Miss Lombard, I do not know where you have been, but this is your first tardy. That is why I want you to see me after class. Now what was so important that you had to become tardy," said the teacher.

"I do not know how to explain it," said Cassidy looking so sad. The instructor saw the sadness in Cassidy's face.

"I do not know what happened but I can tell it was something not good. Well I know you always been here. I am not very much angry at you than the other students that come frequently tardy," said the instructor.

"So can I use the dance floor on Sunday so I can practice some more," said Cassidy. The instructor looks as Cassidy.

"That is tomorrow and yes you can use the dance floor that day if you promised to clean the place after words," said the instructor. Cassidy got to the changing room and change back to her regular clothes and put her leotards and dancing shoes back in the bag. Cassidy picked up Celeste's PET and head out the door.

"So this is what Lace does all day when you are in your dance class," said Celeste as Cassidy almost forgot that she has Celeste.

"Well she dances too, but in her PET," said Cassidy. Celeste found it interesting, but none of the less dancing was too much motion for her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Bullies on the Run**

Cassidy left the dance studio and head for home. Three guys walking behind her as if they were stalking. Cassidy walked across the street with traffic lights.

"Hey look what have we here," said the first bully. Cassidy ignore that one but the other two blocked her path.

"The one who avoided us the first time around and look at her still have her PET that dances too," said the second bully as he was about to take Celeste away.

"Can you just leave me alone?" asked Cassidy as she holds Celeste with her dear life. Celeste does not know what is going on.

"Bruno did you hear that. The little missy wants to be alone with her net navi," said the third bully.

"Steelman did you heard that," said Bruno to his PET. That navi laughs and find it amusing.

"Hey Butch lets take Ironman with you and lets battle with this girl," said the third bully.

"I don't do two against one," said Cassidy as she was trying to avoid the net battle as much as possible.

"Lieutenant will make sure that no one interrupts the fight, isn't that right Duke," said Butch. Those three were smiling evilly as they did not notice that Cassidy already sneak pass them and run away from them.

"I think I lost them," said Cassidy. Celeste wonders what is with those three and what is going on.

"Why does those three want to battle you?" asked Celeste as she looks at Cassidy as Cassidy tried to catch her breath. As she is in a back alley, Cassidy walks towards to another street with traffic lights.

"Those three what got me started on net battles. They would take my homework and credit themselves. Lace and I got fed up one day and started to net battle. We lost to them due to their unfairness. Lace and I started to improve our fighting skills so that way we can fight three-on-one," said Cassidy. Celeste did not like it one bit.

"Well if they bother you again I might have to deal with them," said Celeste. Cassidy just looks down.

"They will show up and force me. I know that sounds unfair but they think that by bully someone with their net navi they will gain status. If there something more powerful then them, they will leave that person alone. Lace may not be powerful but she does make it up for her speed and high jumps," said Cassidy as she was not too thrilled about these bullies.

"Well I will help you out. This net navi won't let someone bullied my operator's daughter around," said Celeste. Cassidy smiled as Celeste's PET was away from Cassidy's hands.

"Oh look what we have here, a new model of a PET," said Butch as he looks at it and plug in Celeste on a traffic light post.

"Hey that is my mother's PET. Give it back," said Cassidy as she was trying to plug out Celeste.

"To bad you are going to use your mother's net navi to fight as we will delete it like what we were about to do to your net navi," said Duke. Celeste heard that and was pissed. It was bad enough she deleted Lace but these three really made her mad.

"Plug in Steelman," said Bruno as he looks at his pet and was ready to go against Celeste. Steelman was grey and black. Has blue eyes and brown hair.

"Plug in Ironman," said Butch as he uses Ironman for the double attack with Steelman. Ironman was rusty yellow color like how iron was made. Has brown eyes and maroon hair.

"Plug in Lieutenant," said Duke as Lieutenant was in a far range above the two thanks to Ironman and Steelman made a place where he can snipe from high distance.

"Cassidy I would like to battle. No one and I mean no one should made fun of Lace like that," said Celeste as she was burning with anger. The battle started and Ironman wasted little time.

"Iron fist," said Ironman. Celeste dodges out of the way and uses one of Laces original chips.

"Cyber Sword slot in," said Cassidy and Celeste use the sword to knock Ironman three feet. Ironman had a gash on the arm that Celeste did.

"Iron body slot in," said Butch. The Iron Body broke the cyber sword into shreds as Celeste was in trouble.

"Barrier slot in," said Cassidy as Ironman hits the barrier. Lieutenant snipe Celeste from above. Celeste dodge the bullet as it cracked her helmet a little.

"Area Steal Big Bomb double slot in," said Cassidy as she tries to keep them away from Celeste and blow those guys away. The big bombs hit Ironman but since Iron Body still effect the bombs did not hurt him.

"Steel Grotto," said Steelman as the area becomes one huge metal ware as Metal spikes came out of the ground and hit Celeste as she was out of Lieutenant's sniping range. Celeste takes it on her arm as it was damage heavily.

"Recovery Chip slot in," said Cassidy as Celeste wounds are healed there was two rings around her. The rings glow and she started to grow her wings and have her purple sash.

"Program initiated. Spirit Dive," said Celeste as she flew way up high and came down really fast.

"What is this?" said Butch and Bruno at the same time. As Celeste came down and hit both Ironman and Steelman forcing them to log out. Lieutenant tried to snipe Celeste as she turned around and hit him before he made the shot. Lieutenant was force to log out as well.

"What? Oh no, Lieutenant," said Duke as Celeste started to turn back to normal. Bruno, Butch, and Duke look at Cassidy in fear.

"You have won this time Cassidy but we will be back," said Butch. Bruno took off running.

"Someday we will defeat that Navi," said Duke and Cassidy look at Celeste in awe. Cassidy knows that they won't mess with her anymore.

"How you manage to do that move?" asked Cassidy to Celeste. Celeste did not answer as she fainted. Cassidy plugged Celeste out and walked all the way home.

"Aunt Rene I am home," said Cassidy as she walks in. Rene was staring at a picture as she sat down on the couch. Cassidy saw her aunt and wonder what is going on.

"Aunt Rene," said Cassidy as Rene started to cry. Cassidy look at the picture and saw a young boy and a guy in that picture with her aunt. The boy had nice blonde hair and the guy had the same color. Many can tell that is father and son.

"Oh Uncle Mike and Cousin Duke," said Cassidy as she looks at the picture. Cassidy never know what happened to her cousin and uncle because her aunt never explains anything.

"They were going to a military base. Your uncle has given Tye a PET and customized it. They were about to head to Densan's Defense Base until the accident. Your uncle lost control of the car and headed toward the waters. No one had found their bodies or any sign of them," said Rene.

"Oh, so Uncle Mike is somewhere around but no one looks for him," said Cassidy. Rene sits up straight and looks at Cassidy.

"I never told your mother or your father about this because they would go high over heals to find Duke and Mike even though the Military Officials said that they are presumed dead," said Rene.

"Well I won't tell mom as for dad, I never seen him at all due to he is working on another game for Gabcom," said Cassidy. Cassidy runs upstairs and look for her mother's room.

"Mom I am home," said Cassidy as Crystal was not in her room. Cassidy set Celeste on her mother's homepage and Celeste was still unconscious. Cassidy sat at her mother's room thinking on the battle that Celeste pulled out. The same look as she was in before Lace died.

"Cassidy," said Crystal as she snaps back to reality. Cassidy look at her side and saw her mother. Crystal saw a worry look on Cassidy's face.

"Cassidy what is wrong?" asked Crystal. Cassidy pulls out her battle chips and look at her mother.

"Three bullies were forcing me to net battle them. Celeste managed to survive, yet she transforms into another form and force the other three to log out. After that she collapsed and since then she has been that way," said Cassidy as she was worried.

"I am going to check with the Ministry of Science about Celeste transformation. I do not know if she manages to transform again after the first," said Crystal as she remembers the battle that Celeste had.

"I am going back to see Mr. Famous to get Lace back," said Cassidy. Celeste just gained conscious.

"Ow. My head hurts. Huh? How did I get into the computer?" asked Celeste. Cassidy looks at Celeste and wonders if she remembers anything. .


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Force Out**

Cassidy and Crystal got in the car and put their seat belts on. Crystal starts the car as she shuts her door. Cassidy already shuts her door. Celeste's PET is in Cassidy's hands. Crystal starts driving off. All three did not say a word through the whole trip. Celeste was more worried due to the fact she transforms again. Cassidy still have images of how Lace got deleted. Celeste started to have flashbacks.

"_You do not remember anything what happened today?" asked Cassidy as she looks at Celeste from the computer._

"_All I remember is that Steelman injured me and I blacked out from there," said Celeste. Cassidy looks down as if it was fear._

"_I put a recovery chip and you transformed. You did an attack that makes you a plasma energy as you attack and force Steelman, Ironman, and Lieutenant to log out," said Cassidy. Celeste was in total shock when she heard this._

"_On top of that you fainted after those operators left. You collapsed and returned to normal. I plugged you out and got you home to the computer screen you are in," said Cassidy. _

"_I need to go back to the Ministry of Science. I may not know my transformation but I will need them to help me out. Something tells me that I am going to do the same thing that I did before from the first time. I am sure those net navies are lucky but I want to make sure that it won't happened again," said Celeste. Crystal agreed to it and looks at Celeste._

"_We are going tomorrow. Cassidy can pick up lace and find what triggers that other form of yours Celeste," said Crystal as the flashbacks ended._

"Ok we are here," said Crystal as they appear in the Ministry of Science. Celeste takes back all her worries away as Crystal and Cassidy went inside the building. Mr. Famous had final preparations done of something that Cassidy and Crystal does not know of.

"Cassidy is that you?" asked a net navi over the computer. Cassidy walks over and saw Lace all fixed up and ready to go.

"Yes Lace it is me," said Cassidy as she was smiling happily. Lace looks at her operator with a huge smile.

"Oh Miss Lombard your net navi is ready to take home," said Mr. Famous. Cassidy picks up her PET and called Lace back.

"Thank you Mr. Famous," said Cassidy as she was about to dance in the lab. Mr. Famous wonders why I came with Celeste.

"Please no need for formalities," said Mr. Famous to Cassidy. Cassidy looked at him confused then shrugs it off.

"Mom I will be leaving now. I have to find someone who said he is willing to battle me," said Cassidy as she heads off.

"What brings you here Mrs. Lombard," said Mr. Famous as Crystal shakes her head as if he did not learn his lesson.

"I just want to know if you can do a diagnosis on Celeste. As I explain the situation to you," said Crystal. Crystal explains what her daughter saw and what had happened.

"So she transforms again," said Lan's father. Crystal nodded in agreement of the situation.

"Well if we can trigger that transformation then we will get a better understanding of the situation," said Lan's father.

"Well it happens so far during net battles so far. If I know how to trigger it then it would be better but right now I do not even know how to trigger it," said Celeste as she looks confused. Little did everyone know that Marionette is watching from a distance and snuck in to the Ministry of Science Computers without being detect.

"Well we do not have net navies that will help the triggering that ability. We may have viruses that may enter that ability but we are not too sure," said Mr. Famous. Celeste looks in at them and nods in agreement.

"I will try anything," said Celeste as they begin the virus program on Celeste. Celeste manages to destroy the viruses with a shot gun through this whole time. Then there were viruses that do double the damage than the previous ones. Celeste starts shooting at the top and Marionette fell out of her void and landed unharmed.

"Ok what is with you trying to kill me?" asked Marionette as she was not happy that her cover is blown.

"How did you get in here," asked Lan's father as he sees the Green and brown net navi with orange hair and turquoise eyes moving around freely.

"You human's think you are smart. Firewalls won't stop me. None of you can detect me unless you have net navies that can. But I am not here to talk to the likes of humans. I am here for one reason," said Marionette as she points to Celeste.

"I want that program that is inside of you," said Marionette as she was ready. Lan's father and Mr. Famous are shocked to see this. Not only has a net navi broken an entry without setting off an alarm but also fighting Celeste.

"Puppet Mastery," said Marionette as the puppet look like Laserman. This has astonished the two scientists of Marionette's abilities. One she copy the net navies that are already dead. The other is she can come inside any building without having any alarm goes off.

"If you can get in without sending a single alarm off then why did you set the astronomy laboratory alarms off?" asked Crystal.

"Oh, your pathetic lab, well I did that because I felt like it," said Marionette as the alarm of the Ministry of Science went off.

"Though I may never did set these alarms off without my puppets doing that first," said Marionette as she fights Celeste. Celeste was losing the fight. Puppet Laserman was doing heavy laser damage and manage to get Celeste in a very low HP. Celeste shows damage on her torso, arms and legs.

"Still do not know who you are," said Marionette to Celeste. Marionette was still on the other end controlling Puppet Laserman. Celeste looks at Marionette as if she wants to kill her.

"Hey do not look at me like that. I am not the one who left her realm because of some stupid mistake. I did not leave my duties of a gatekeeper. I am not the one that almost got me killed by the other net navies who thinks you are there to kill them. Well at least I will ease those who think that way," said Marionette as she smiles evilly. Celeste started to glow and transform. Marionette saw the transformation of Celeste and called back her puppet. Marionette disappeared into nothingness again leaving no trace of her.

"Hurry lets examine her before she manages to destroy the place," said Lan's father as they get a full examination of Celeste in her purple sash and golden wings. The two scientists manage to get a full reading and it was off the chart. Celeste program was in complete control over her. This time Celeste was not destroying everything. She just floats there.

"I had never seen this before. Her program is completely in charge of her. I do not know what the other navi did to her but it sure did something that makes this program go hay-wired on us," said Lan's father as he reads more of Celeste. Crystal looks at Celeste as if she knows something was not right. Something that Marionette has said to Celeste that Crystal can't put her finger to.

"Shoot! The first firewall chamber is busted. Try to contain her before she hits to internet city," said Mr. Famous. It was too late Celeste got to internet city. Celeste started to cause commotion and most net navies try to escape the barrier of light that was destroying the buildings and most of them logged off after the Net agents' navies getting everyone out.

"Megabuster," said Megaman as he tried to hit Celeste. Celeste dodges the attack. Marionette watches from a distance as Celeste destroying the city.

"Sonic Boom," said Protoman as he also tries to stop the attack of Celeste. None of their attacks work.

"Program initiated. Spirit Dive," said Celeste as she flies high and transformed into a plasma energy that comes down and almost hit both Megaman and Protoman. Celeste was getting out of control that most of everyone want her to stop. She hits a building and that building was disintegrated. Protoman found something in his scanner and notion Megaman that he takes care of the unknown source as he deals with Celeste.

"This is interesting a guardian got out of control. Hmmm….. I would just see pure chaos that I have made," chuckles Marionette as she got hit by Protoman.

"That was very rude of you," said Marionette as she now looks dead on at Protoman.

"I haven't seen you around and you hide in the shadows like you are pulling the strings here," said Protoman as Megaman still fighting Celeste.

"Well you are clever. When there is a puppet there is a puppet master. Unfortunately, I am not the one pulling the strings," said Marionette.

"Ok then why do you hid if you not pulling the strings?" asked Protoman with his sword ready.

"The one pulling her strings is her. She wanted to know who she is and I give that information. However, she is fighting herself as she is in that form. All I do is watch and see which of her side wins," said Marionette. Protoman was about to slash Marionette as a spirit dive hits him and Marionette escapes into nothingness. Protoman was burned on his back and Megaman saw how badly the damage he is in.

"Please stop," said Celeste as she was forcing herself to quit the attack. Megaman understands something that Celeste was saying but it was like she is telling someone to stop.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Celeste's Battle**

"Program initiated all programs must be destroyed," said a voice within the void that Celeste only hears. As the attack on her continues, Celeste was showing damage and in pain within her void.

"Please stop. I do not want you to destroy everything around me," said Celeste as she talks to the voice on the void.

"Program initiated. All programs must be destroyed," said the voice on the void. Celeste dodges the attack and manages to hit something with her attack.

"Seven star annihilation," said Celeste as the attack hits and reveals who is also in that void. The image appears and it was in dark blue armor with black gloves and shoes. Purple markings and blood red sash. Its wings were black. The person looks like a darker version of herself.

"Who are you?" demanded Celeste to the other figure that is floating around her. The other one looks at Celeste as if it was a blank expression.

"I am you. The darkness you, the one you kept away with the lock and key all these years. I am also known as the Dark Gatekeeper," said the dark version of Celeste.

"Dark Gatekeeper? What do you want with me?" demanded Celeste as she started to get up.

"To delete you. You have kept me locked away and I manage to break free. Most of the reason why you do not remember anything is because I manage to erase your memory. However that annoyance of a net navi that tries to steal our program has failed. Once I take over your body, I will have total control of the network and make it pure," said Dark Celeste.

"Not when I am around," said Celeste as she started attacking. Celeste was getting up and tries her heaven's beam.

When this was happening on the void, back at internet city Celeste was getting out of control.

"Megaman, are you ok," said Lace as she was keeping Megaman in a secure place within internet city.

"Yeah I think so," said Megaman as he did not know what to do. Celeste was still destroying everything with gatekeeper's wrath and spirit dive. The brief non attack from her was the only chance she had to get both Megaman and Protoman out of danger due to the heavily damage they both have.

"I am no healer, but I will be right back and stay here with Protoman. Unless I find a log out space, you both should get ready to log out and recover," said Lace as she left with two options. Either find a healer and fast or find a place to log out. With Celeste as she is. It is harder to find a log out space without taking damage first. Lace was stopped by two net navies. One navi who looks like a huge tree stump and the other look like he is a skeleton of some sort.

"Sorry miss but we might have to ask you to log out," said the skeleton. Lace thought this is a good idea to get these two to help her.

"I would like to but I can't leave two net navies to be injured without a healer or a way to log out," said Lace the other two look each other.

"Show me where they are," said the tree trunk navi. Lace start running and the other two follow her. Once they reached where Megaman and Protoman are the other two were in shock.

"Megaman, are you ok?" asked the tree trunk guy. Megaman saw the navi and replied.

"Well besides being hit by plasma energy of some sort I am ok but not able to battle for a while, Woodman," said Megaman.

"What about this navi?" asked the skeleton navi. Protoman was completely burned in the back and you can tell he would be deleted if another one was coming.

"Well can you two help me to get these two to a log out place," said Lace as she was worried about Protoman more due to his injuries.

"Well I can get him out to a log out station. However the communication between net navi and operator has been lost," said Woodman.

"That is probably why Cassidy did not hear me. Do you think they will be open up if there in a log out station," said Lace.

"I believe so," said the skeleton navi as he put Protoman on his back. Lace looks at the two net navies.

"Ok like this they will be recovered," said Lace as she was about to leave until Woodman stopped her.

"Sorry miss, but you have to stay here with Megaman. We do not want you to be a burden," said Woodman.

"Skullman be careful. The navi out there is out of control," said Megaman. Both Skullman and Woodman look at Megaman.

"We know that is why Sharkman is out there fighting her right now," said Skullman. As the two navies left with Protoman, Lace sit there with Megaman wondering what will happened to Celeste.

"Celeste you already destroyed me once. Are you willing to do the same mistake twice?" asked Lace as she watches the door.

When this was happening at Internet City, back at the void Celeste was losing horrible to Dark Celeste.

"You are going to be deleted soon. Yet you are still making it hard for yourself of not being deleted," said Dark Celeste.

"My friend. My friend is counting on me. I won't lose to the likes of you," said Celeste as she continues to battle Dark Celeste and turn the tables around.

Meanwhile back on Internet City. A door open and Woodman and Skullman came back.

"Well at least his operator making sure that he is going to be healed before going back out here," said Skullman.

"Ok now it is Megaman's turn," said Skullman. Skullman put Megaman on his back and about to leave. Lace started following as Woodman stopped her again.

"I am sorry but we cannot watch you and keep Megaman safe. Stay here so we can escort you later," said Woodman. Lace stayed and the other two left. Once they left and are far away from Lace, she got out and was observing a Shark like net navi dodging spirit dive.

"Not this time Celeste. You are not going to kill another net navi as you did to me. I won't allow that. You already hit Megaman with Gatekeeper's wrath and hit Protoman with Spirit dive. I won't let this net navi die," said Lace as she left to battle. Sharkman manage to dodge the spirit dive but not the Gatekeeper's wrath. Lace manages pushed Sharkman out of the way and move out of the way before that attack went off on her again.

"What a navi doing here?" asked Sharkman. Lace only look at him and seeing he did take some damage but not a lot.

"Sorry but I know her. I know what she is going to do. Be lucky that she has only these two attacks," said Lace as she dances out of the spirit dive. Sharkman was astonished that this navi can dodge her but worried at the same time.

Meanwhile on the void, Celeste was getting the upper hand and Dark Celeste was losing the fight.

"Seven Star Annihilation," said Celeste as the Dark Celeste does a spirit dive. Celeste dodges it and the Seven Stars connected and Celeste was getting exhausted as well as the Dark Celeste. Both want to end the other one's misery and delete them.

"Gatekeeper's wrath," both said as they appear four of Celeste and the Dark Celeste did hers. They were in a stand off.

Meanwhile on Internet City. After dodging all the attack both Sharkman and Lace were exhausted. Suddenly Lace was caught on Gatekeeper's wrath. Lace knew this attack well. It was the attack that killed her. Sharkman was there helpless. Woodman and Skullman tried to attack from the outside but no use.

Meanwhile in the void, both attacks gone off and smoke debris was everywhere and Celeste manage to make it out with few HP left and Dark Celeste got caught and deleted as everything was started to get dark the void started to disappear. Celeste was now in full control.

"I am going to get hit with this attack again," mumbled Lace as she closed her eyes as if she knows that she won't be up again. For some reason the light was dimmed. Lace opens her eyes and Celeste power level drops. Celeste was back to normal and fell out of exhaustion and wounded.

"Shark Fin-" said Sharkman as Lace stands in front of Celeste as if she is going to take her damage.

"Girl, get out of the way," said Sharkman as Lace is not listening to him and stand there.

"That is a cheap shot you are going to do. As you can see she can no longer fight," said Lace. Woodman and Skullman look at Celeste and knows that Lace was telling the truth.

"It does not matter. If she is out of control it is our duty as a net agent to stop the problem to remain peace," said Sharkman.

"Yeah if they are still active. She is not. And besides is it in your rule book not to delete a navi if they are even not able to fight," said Lace. Sharkman was not happy at all that a regular net navi is telling him how to do his job.

"Besides she was supposed to go to the Ministry of Science to get an examination," said Lace. Sharkman stopped his attack and Lace started to carry Celeste on her back. Lace started to run to the nearest Log off station. Leaving the net agents behind.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Unravel the Truth**

"Wow I have never seen so much damage on one net navi," said Lan's Father. Celeste was on screen showing so many damage marks and some pieces of her armor that was fading on bits and pieces. She was in the worst condition compare to Megaman, and Protoman combined. Lan's father does not know how to describe it.

"Is Celeste going to be all right," asked Lace as she was worried about her. Lan's father look at the hologram of Lace who looks so worried.

"It is hard to tell. Her program we have studied has nothing to do with her going out of control. We do not even know how that happened," said Lan's Father.

"Professor Hikari, look at this," said Mr. Famous. Professor Hikari looked at the data and found something impossible.

"Another signature data that resembles hers?" asked Professor Hikari. They look at the data and it was like if the other data of Celeste was tampered and twisted.

"Why haven't we picked this up before?" asked Professor Hikari. Mr. Famous has answered the question with the set of data.

"I do not know but by the looks of the data. It was hidden within Celeste herself. We have not detected it if it was inside of a net navi," said Mr. Famous.

"Well that would explain why she has her sensors off because the data shows that the sensors are not there on this data," said Professor Hikari.

"There is more. This one data has more destructive power compare to regular Celeste here. I believe that this one is the cause of Celeste outbreak," said Mr. Famous.

"Well if that is the case then, we would run tests on her," said Professor Hikari as Mr. Famous is already ahead of him. The other data started to disintegrate and become nothingness.

"Shoot we lost the data. Hurry try to recover it before gone forever," said Mr. Famous as Professor Hikari tries to recover it.

"How a data like this started to destroy itself. I am having a hard time to recover it," said Professor Hikari.

"Huh? Where am I? What are all these?" asked Celeste as she is still not wake as she float in the void. There was an unfamiliar voice that approaches her.

"That voice. It is not familiar. It is neither Lace nor Marionette. Or any operator or Net navi," said Celeste.

"Celeste. Have you forgotten me?" asked the voice. It sounds familiar but she cannot put her finger to it.

"I am heard your voice before, but I forgot where and who you are," said Celeste as she floating in the void.

"You have forgotten me. I am called Sand Rider. Most of you Gatekeepers call me your leader," said Sand Rider.

"Leader? Then that means there is more than one Gatekeeper?" asked Celeste. As she still in her dazed from what happened.

"Yes there are. Strider the Gatekeeper ninja. Bugman the Gatekeeper bug. Galaxia the Galaxy Gatekeeper. Then here are you, Gemini Celeste. And finally me Sand Rider," said Sand Rider.

"Gemini Celeste?" asked Celeste as she was still confused. From what the Dark Celeste told her of her being the Dark Gatekeeper.

"You still do not remember where you are from and how you got here in this place. Maybe in time you will remember well," said Sand Rider.

"But I thought I am a Dark Gatekeeper. As the other me told me," said Celeste as Sand Rider heard that.

"You are both Light and Dark. That is why you are called Gemini Celeste. You're Dark and Light Gatekeeper. Your Dark form tried to take over you and you send yourself somewhere else before anymore people got hurt. You even begged me to relieve you from your Gatekeeper's duty," said Sand Rider. Celeste started to have flashbacks what Marionette said before she transforms.

_"Hey do not look at me like that. I am not the one who left her realm because of some stupid mistake. I did not leave my duties of a gatekeeper. I am not the one that almost got me killed by the other net navies who thinks you are there to kill them," said Marionette as the flashbacks ended._

"Marionette, How she knows me?" asked Celeste. Celeste tries to figure how did Marionette knows her.

"She knows I was a Gatekeeper. She knows I left due to my other side being unlocked. She also told me that another net navi was trying to kill me," said Celeste.

"You must find that navi if you wanted to know more about yourself," said Sand Rider as the void clash again. Celeste started to wake up to the science lab.

"Huh what happened," said Celeste as she woke up and finds herself on the Ministry of Science computers.

"Glad that you are awake," said Megaman as he was hologram on his PET. Celeste looks at the hologram.

"Megaman, you are alright," said Celeste as Megaman wonder if she knows what happened.

"Celeste, do you-" said Megaman. Celeste cut him off and looks at the ground of sadness.

"I know what I did. I was out of control and manage to destroy Internet City. Somehow I was there and yet I wasn't. I cannot explain how that happened because I do not know myself," said Celeste.

"It was like I was fighting myself. My darker self and that knows my every move and knows my weakness," said Celeste. Megaman was shock to hear this.

"I was not in control my body but the other self was. I only felt the pain and damage that everyone was dealing to me in my body," said Celeste as she looks at her hands.

"As if my body pain sensors were off when my other control it and revert it to me," said Celeste. Celeste clinch her fist.

"That side is now gone. I make sure that other self won't ever come back," said Celeste.

"So you were the one that was pleading to stop?" asked Megaman as that replay in his mind.

"Yes. I told my other self to stop until I started to fight against it. My attacks affected her but her attacks were affecting everyone. If my body took damage I took it. It happened when the Shark-like navi attack me as well as you and the red navi with a black visor," said Celeste.

"You mean Sharkman and Protoman. You felt all of our attacks," said Megaman. Celeste nodded in agreement.

"Well at least we won't have to worry about that. How is the red navi?" asked Celeste.

"Protoman already have been checked. He left early. I am just here waiting for my net op to get over here," said Megaman.

"Well if you see him. Tell him thanks for helping me," said Celeste with a smile. Megaman scratches the back of his helmet.

"Ok sure," said Megaman. Lan came walking in and saw Celeste awake and wonder what is going on.

"Papa I am here to pick up Megaman," said Lan and Mr. Famous walks out of a room and went where Lan is with Megaman's PET.

"Here you go Lan. Your father and I still doing research," said Mr. Famous as he did not pay any attention to the screen.

"You mean looking through my data," said Celeste as Mr. Famous was shocked to see Celeste awake.

"Well, yeah we did," said Mr. Famous as he scratches the back of his head. Celeste sighs.

"It is ok Mr. Famous. I know you and Professor Hikari are trying to help me. I need to talk to both Professor Hikari and you later," said Celeste.

"No need for formalities. Just call me famous," said Mr. Famous. Celeste sighs as she was not too happy.

"Ok. Well I am going back to the tubes. If you need to scan more on me," said Celeste as she leave the monitor.

"Now a net navi started calling me Mister," mumbled Mr. Famous as he does not like it one bit. Few hours later after the test and explanation that Celeste gives.

"Ok well now you can go home," said Professor Hikari as Celeste was happy to hear that news.

"Ok thank you Professor Hikari," said Celeste as she went back inside her PET waiting for Crystal to come.

"Ok take it easy we do not know how much of the other data is still inside of you but we do know it has disintegrate into bits," said Professor Hikari.

"Ok got it," said Celeste as she waits for Crystal to return to the laboratory to pick her up. Celeste was picked up and Crystal did not know what had happened through the whole time that Celeste was in the science labs and internet city.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Marionette's Secret**

Celeste kept wondering on both Marionette and Sand Rider's words. She was in so deep in her thought that several of the serverbots has to snap her out. Crystal knows about this and was worried about her net navi.

"Wow this is interesting. Celeste has not detected my little cute puppet wondering around the lab. I can create total chaos here or better yet steal her program," said Marionette as she calls back her puppet and went to the dazed Celeste.

"This will be easier than I thought," Marionette thought to herself. As she was about to reach for Celeste emblem her hand was grabbed by Celeste. Marionette was in shock that Celeste had done that as Celeste grabbed her other hand.

"You know something about me don't you," said Celeste as she look dead on Marionette.

"I do not know what you are talking about," said Marionette trying to hide information.

"You know I was a gatekeeper. And you know the fact that I left for some reason. You know that much about me and yet right now you pretend you know nothing about me. Speak up Marionette or I won't be so kindly letting you go," said Celeste. Marionette is caught and do not know what to do.

"Ok fine I do know few things about you," said Marionette as she does not want to say any information at all.

"Ok say it," said Celeste. Marionette wanted her program but this won't do. She is caught where she cannot use her puppets at all.

"You can say I read it off your data. I manage to find certain information like that. Even though I still want your program that is inside I cannot get it. Too many interference with what ever memory you have. You can say that I can come in-predictable timing," said Marionette as she was lying.

"You can say that I know more about you. However you do not know anything about me. Like you, I am searching for something. Either my master to upgrade me, or get some other upgrade myself," said Marionette as she reveals her true purpose without thought.

"So that is why you want my program," said Celeste as she now knows the reason. Marionette realize after words what just said.

"I…. uh….. um……I," said Marionette as she was hesitated to talk now and is shaking.

"If you need an upgrade, then why did you not ask people around you like my operator? I believe she would give you one," said Celeste. Marionette was shock to hear that coming out of someone's mouth.

"I…. d-don't ….. know …..w-what …..t-to …….. say," said Marionette as she is now panicking. Celeste let go of her and look at her.

"Just ask my operator," said Celeste. Marionette started to disappear into thin air and hopefully do not do that again.

"That was close. I do not want a puppet master to upgrade me. Unless they are my master then I would be ok. I do not want any other to touch me," said Marionette as Celeste heard that.

"Master?" asked Celeste as she tries to find out what Marionette is. Marionette was still around but thought she left Celeste behind. Celeste found her before she made another puppet Serverbot.

"So who is your master?" asked Celeste as she stands right behind of Marionette. Marionette was surprise to see Celeste was right behind and heard her talking.

"I do not know. Last time I remember is that I was created in a laboratory and a shadowy figure was in the background. I wanted to know who is the shadowy figure is and I know who created me. That person that is hidden in the shadows I called my master," said Marionette.

"Ah so you are not all independent," said Celeste as she was smiling. Marionette still hides the truth from Celeste and unluckily, the change of subject was not she needed.

"I never know what happened to the laboratory or what happened to my master. All I know I got out of there before disaster happens," said Marionette as she sound like she is covering up something.

"Oh. Then you are in here to find if anyone here can be your master?" asked Celeste. Marionette looks down and calls back her puppet.

"I am trying to find that laboratory. I thought this one might have any information of the laboratory that my master has. I already look at the ministry of science couple of times and found nothing," said Marionette.

"At least you are not giving up. You are determined to find your creator," said Celeste. Marionette has looked down as if something was not wrong then she snaps out.

"Agh! I have no time for this," said Marionette as she disappeared into nothingness leaving no trace of her.

"Wait Marionette," said Celeste as she tried to get a hold on Marionette before she left. It was too late Marionette was gone.

"She read my data. Then that means it must be stored somewhere inside of me," said Celeste as she was tricked by Marionette. By the time Crystal leaves the laboratory, Marionette hid within Celeste PET.

"Damn Celeste. If you only knew what I knew then, you will probably be in my situation," thought Marionette. Once Crystal got home she plugged in Celeste to her homepage. Marionette had followed. Marionette fell asleep while Celeste was doing her chores of virus busting within the computer as well as Lace. After that both Lace and Celeste fell asleep. Marionette wake up and try again to steal Celeste program.

"This time she can't stop me," Marionette thought. Marionette touched Celeste emblem and started to have flashbacks as well as Celeste in her dreams.

"_What where am I?" asked Marionette. A net navi that has dark blue female ninja clothes with purple with a black scarf. Her emblem is in the shape of a kunai (throwing knives) that is silver and red fill. The rims of the emblem are dark purple. The ninja has brown eyes and green hair._

"_You are at the gatekeeper tower. I am Yae or as known as Strider Yae. This is Celeste also known as Gemini Celeste," said the female ninja navi as she looks at Celeste._

"_Thanks for the help but I do not need help from the likes of puppets," said Marionette as she walks away._

"_Are you hungry?" asked Celeste to Marionette as she was starting to walk away. Marionette kept her regular pace._

"_Net Navies do not get hungry," said Marionette and the other two try to catch up with Marionette. Then a noise happened outside of the tower._

"_What the?" asked Marionette as she ran towards the outside and saw many net navies coming in humongous army._

"_It's Falzar and Greiga. Those Zoanoroids army are going through the portals again," said Yae as she pulled out her two swords from her side and back._

"_They never gave up fighting it is either they fight before heading to the portal. Fight during they hit the portal. I am not surprised they fight after they reach the beyond," said Celeste._

"_Beyond?" asked Marionette. The other two net navies look at Marionette as she was confused._

"_Yes the beyond is where the portal is that we gatekeeper always protect from the beyondard coming and from anyone leaving. However, we gatekeepers find portals everywhere else thanks to the Falzar and Greiga army," said Yae._

"_I came from a portal. I was watching someone when I fell here," said Marionette._

"_I can hide you both as a debt for saving my life. However once this thing dies down, I am going back what I was doing," said Marionette as the other two agreed as the flashbacks ended._

"I did not expect that to happened," thought Marionette as she let go of Celeste Emblem. Marionette was about to leave and Celeste woke up.

"You were there were you," said Celeste to Marionette as Marionette stopped in her tracks.

"You were with me before I had amnesia. You were with me. Why did you not say something in the first place," said Celeste as she looks at Marionette. Marionette did not answer.

"Answer me Marionette!!" shouted Celeste as she was looking at Marionette. Marionette turned around as she knows that the information was too great for her to lose but she lost it already.

"I did not want to say anything or show you that part but I did. There are so many secrets that are inside of you, yet I got intrigued by it. However, a puppet is always a puppet," said Marionette.

"Puppet? What do you mean by that," said Celeste as she was dumb found what Marionette said.

"No matter where you go or who you fight there always will be a puppet and a puppet Master," said Marionette as she left the homepage of Crystal and Celeste just stood there do not know what to say.

"Why calling me a puppet? I do not understand by that. What does she mean there are so many secrets that is inside of me? Well it is the best not to dwell on it too much. I already got the serverbots worried and my operator started to notices it too. If she was there the whole entire time, then why she did not say it in the first place? I guess I will never know her like she claims," thought Celeste. Celeste thoughts started to disappear as she fell back to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Cold Shoulder**

"Wow did you see that," said one navi as they were watching Lace fighting two net navies. The other side looked very strong and was using his entire arsenal against Lace. Lace manages to dodge by break dancing the first and use the other one as a shield by going behind him. Celeste was watching the match as well as Megaman. It was a show that many find it interesting.

"Ok it is time to finish this Lace, Cyber sword double slot in," said Cassidy and Lace started to come after the opponents.

"Sword Dance," said Lace as she caught one navi trapped with two swords on him while the other tried to attack. The first navi used as a lever as she forced him to log out that way and the other she came on him from the air. She trapped him as well and used him as a lever forcing him to log out. When she landed, the match was over.

"Any challenge want to come," said Lace as she was hoping someone does give her a nice challenge.

"I go for it," said a navi in the crowd. It turns out to be Megaman. Lace was not expected to go against him.

"She should shut her big mouth," said Celeste as she was not surprised to see that one coming especially Megaman wanted a challenge from someone.

"Ah crap. I was not expecting Megaman," thought Lace, "Oh well I have to make the best of my abilities." Lace breathes deeply as she was in a fighting stance.

"Ok don't think I would go easy on you," said Lace as she was hoping that she won't get herself log out.

"I won't go easy on you either," said Megaman as the battle started. Lace just stands there as Megaman started to run around shooting at her with his Megabuster. Lace dodges the shots as she was waiting for an opportunity to attack. She found one and got to Megaman with her two swords.

"Battle chip sword slot in," said Lan on the other side giving Megaman an opportunity to block Lace attacks.

"Sword Dance," said Lace as she manages to get one of her swords blocked by Megaman sword. Lace knew that was coming and sweep kick Megaman off guard. Megaman came back to his feet and Lace stood in her stance again waiting for Megaman's move.

"Battle chip in Vulcan, slot in," said Lan as he attempt to shoot Lace down. Lace knows rapid-fire is bad news for her.

"Battle chip Shadow Barrier slot in," said Cassidy as Lace started to disappear out of Megaman's range. Lace was safe for now. Lace closes her eyes and listens to Megaman's tracks. Megaman notice the barrier he hits was gone as well as Lace. Megaman move two steps and Lace heard where he is.

"Sword Dance," said Lace as she got Megaman trapped within her sword range. She moved fast and hard manages to knock Megaman down. Megaman got up after take a heavy damage like that.

"Pretty good move," said Megaman to Lace. Lace did find Megaman a challenge, but she heard too many rumors from other net navies that he was the toughest opponent anyone ever has. Normally she would avoid getting opponents like Megaman until she felt like she was ready.

"Thanks," said Lace as she was ready for the next attack. Megaman and Lace were battling for hours and the operators are not backing down or anything. Celeste left the arena and the winner was Megaman. Lace did not logged out but she was completely unmovable. Megaman helped her up and was surprised on how she lost that match. Lace recovers runs out of the arena and catches up to Celeste.

"Hey Celeste did you see my match," said Lace full of talking energy after the recovery chip.

"Which one?" asked Celeste pretending that she was not there at her two battles. Lace was still excited about her loss.

"The one with me and Megaman," said Lace as she was still in good spirits. Celeste stops and looks at Lace.

"What about that one? You both were battling for hours. Even though it was a close match," said Celeste looks at Lace as if something is bothering her.

"Are you ok Celeste?" asked Lace as she notices something was wrong with the picture.

"What you did was stupid. How many times you go against someone that is stronger than you?" asked Celeste as now Lace notices something was wrong.

"What do you mean?" said Lace as she does not know where this conversation is going to lead.

"You fighting someone like Megaman," said Celeste. Lace knows that is something she never said to her.

"Celeste. What about that fight? It was my choice and that I could decline it or not," said Lace. As Lace knows something was wrong, Celeste was not giving any clue what was in her mind the whole time.

"What you did is completely stupid? You should log out when you have the chance," said Celeste as it hurts Lace pride. Lace right now does not care for her pride right now. Something was wrong and she knows it.

"Ok. What happened to the navi I have to see everyday? She wouldn't turn a cold shoulder on me," said Lace as she was trying to get information out of Celeste.

"That person is not here anymore," said Celeste as she left Lace in the dark. Lace only stands there as she saw Celeste left.

"That was a great match young lady," said a net navi as Lace was not even noticing the person who was talking to her.

"I can't believe it. Cass, can you ask your mom what happened to Celeste and why she is giving me the cold shoulder today," said Lace to her operator.

"Um… Right I leave you alone," said the net navi who said something earlier. Cassidy left her room and went where her mother is who look dazed.

"Mom," said Cassidy. Crystal did not answer. Cassidy snaps her finger and her mother still did not budge. Cassidy kissed her mother in the cheek and Crystal snaps out of dreamland.

"Huh? What? Oh Cassidy it just you," said Crystal as she was not around her own house.

"Mom is something wrong. You seemed worried," said Cassidy. Crystal sits up stretches and look at Cassidy.

"You can say that again. Celeste has been in a harsh mood ever since Marionette came to see her yesterday," said Crystal.

"You should talk to her. Lace and I got worried as well. You are Celeste operator and you should at least make an effort talking to her," said Cassidy.

"Yeah you are right. I do need to talk to Celeste if not try to have her talk to me somehow," said Crystal.

"Ok then that is settle then I have to go. I have a net operator to go and see," said Cassidy as she left the door.

"Cass, are we going to see Lan? Come on tell me," said Lace as Cassidy did not answer her net Navi.

"You are being cold to me as well," whined Lace as she did not like hearing nothing from anyone.

"More like, we are visiting Mary and her navi Lunae. She just has her net navi like two months ago. I never thought my best friend would get a net navi as well. She normally would envy me because I have one and hers was deleted," said Cassidy as she had her flashback with her friend Mary.

"_Hey Mary, want to come to see me dance?" asked Cassidy as Mary did not answer. Mary just sits in her bed crying holding her PET in her hand. Cassidy look at the PET and it was empty._

"_Hey Mary, did you have a net navi before?" asked Cassidy as she looks at her friends face._

"_Just leave me alone. You have your net navi to talk to I don't," said Mary as she was still in tears._

"_Mary, can you tell me what happened to your net navi?" asked Cassidy as she sat next to her._

"_Some bullies had deleted her. My net navi was trying to defend itself and at the end it got eliminated. Why do you care? You have your navi to talk to? Just leave me be and I will meet you in dance class," said Mary so harshly._

"_Ok fine I meet you in dance class. You do not need to give me the cold shoulder like that," said Cassidy as the flashback ended._

"Yeah she acts with the cold shoulder like Celeste is now," said Lace as she has her head down.

"Do not worry my mom will find out what is wrong with Celeste. She can stay quiet for a long time," said Cassidy as she reaches Akihara. Cassidy knocks at a blue house door.

"Coming!" said a voice and the door opens. The person who opens a door was a girl with brown hair and green eyes. She looked like the same age as Cassidy but wearing pink shirt and light blue skirt.

"Cassidy?" asked the young girl standing in front of Cassidy. Cassidy looks at the girl with a smile.

"Yes it is me. How is it going Mary," said Cassidy as Mary was about to close the door on Cassidy.

"Can't you leave me be," said Mary as she closed the door on her face. Cassidy was just standing there until the door opens again. This time a woman looks like in her mid age came and watch the door.

"Sorry about that Cassidy. Mary just a little depressed that another net navi got into to her PET and starting to talk to her," said the woman.

"It is ok Mrs. Farrell, I am used to it by now," said Cassidy as Mary just went up to her room.

"Please come in," said Mrs. Farrell, "Mary why don't you come down with your new net navi."

"I would let her show me when she is ready," said Cassidy as she looks at Lace who looks more depressed than Cassidy is.

"Mary, why don't you say hi to Cassidy," said Mrs. Farrell. Mary came out and was hiding herself from Cassidy.

"We have been friends for a long time. Why don't you tell me what is going on, Mary? Is it with the incident that you still remember? Please tell me," said Cassidy as she was concerned.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Lunae the first Gatekeeper Leader**

Cassidy went to Mary's room to talk to her and let Lace talk to Lunae. There was a net navi with Dark blue armor with a hint Midnight Purple on her. Her emblem is in the shape of a crescent moon like Celeste is only difference it has lines to represent the other phases of the moon. All the shades were in light blue and the true symbol was in cream color like Celeste is. Lunae has long light blue hair. She was wearing a visor as well.

"You must be Lace," said the net navi. Lace looks at this net navi as if she looks familiar to her.

"Yes I am and you are," said Lace as she wanted to know who she is. The net navi looks at Lace with a smile.

"I am Lunae. I am Mary's new net navi," said Lunae as Lace finds it hard to believe.

"Well that is great you are in all but how did you come here to Mary in the first place?" asked Lace.

"Well there was this portal that I fell a long time ago. I was badly injured and found a place I can try to rest. Mary took care of me and thought I would go away. I didn't. I called her my operator whether she knows it or not," said Lunae.

"That is nice of her and you try to take care of her," said Lace as she was started to feel depressed all this reminds her of Celeste and her cold shoulder mood.

"Is something wrong?" asked Lunae. Lace looks up in shock and do not know what to say.

"I can tell you are thinking about someone you know," said Lunae as she was like reading Lace like a book.

"How do you know that," said Lace. Lunae chuckled and give a huge smile at Lace.

"Simple I can read expressions. Unfortunately, Mary needs my help a lot. She has envy many people and give those she called friends a cold shoulder," said Lunae.

"That is because she lost her first net navi from three bullies. The same three bullies are now targeting me. Luckily, when I started I have some speed that kept me alive. Ever since then, Cassidy make sure that I concentrated on my speed against them. Especially the sniper," said Lace.

"Ah I see. Wait you say sniper. Who has a military navi?" asked Lunae as she tried to get information off of her.

"The navi is named Lieutenant and his operator is named Duke. Lieutenant along with Steelman and Ironman try to delete net navies that they considered weak. However, I normally prove them wrong and manage to force them to log out," said Lace.

"Ah. I see. And how long were your operator were friends with Mary," said Lunae.

"They have been together since elementary school. Before they both have PET and have net navies," said Lace.

"So Cassidy knows how to handle people with cold shoulder," said Lunae. Lace scratches the back of her helmet and laughs.

"More like she knows that they need communication from the people that they care the most," said Lace. Then Lace smile sheepishly as her mood went back to the original.

"Care to tell me what has made you depressed," said Lunae. Lace knows just let it out of her chest.

"It is my friend Celeste," said Lace. Lunae was like in total shock when she heard that name.

"Celeste? Is she a net navi?" asked Lunae as she was curious because she heard that name before.

"You can say that. According to her operator she fell off a void and lost all memory except her name. I know that this other net navi called Marionette knows something about her. Marionette made a visit yesterday and Celeste was not acting the same. Like how Mary treated Cassidy. That is how Celeste treated me," said Lace as she looks down.

"How about we both talk to her? Where is her home page? Lets see here," said Lunae as she dragged Lace with her.

"Wait a sec," said Lace as she left an E-mail for Cassidy and Mary on their PET telling where they are heading.

"Ok let's go," said Lunae as she pushed Lace in the portal to Internet City. Lace and Lunae had reached internet city. Lace looks for the other place she goes to get to Crystals homepage. To her surprised, Celeste was still around Internet City.

"I found her this way," said Lace as start running toward Celeste. Lace and Lunae rushed towards Celeste.

"Celeste, can I talk to you?" asked Lace as she knows that she probably going to give her the cold shoulder again.

"What is it this time? Can't you see I am busy? Just go away," said Celeste as she saw another net navi with her.

"Celeste I want you to meet Lunae. She is Mary's net navi," said Lace as Celeste squinted on Lunae like if she has seen her before.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" asked Celeste. Lunae puts both Lace and Celeste asleep.

"Sorry you two but I have to take us in a place where no net navi would see us," thought Lunae as she found a good hiding place within the city. Lunae touched Celeste emblem. It started to resonate with hers as Lunae and Celeste has a flashback.

"_What is this pretty thing," said Celeste as she was going to touch the poison dart. Celeste was giggling in the background not as a net navi but as a human with red hair and blue eyes with a pink dress. _

"_Celeste, honey, no," said Lunae but it was too late. Lunae did what she can to take the poison off of Celeste. Lunae looks with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a brown skirt and a blue shirt._

"_I am sorry mommy," said Celeste as she was sitting at the bed after few hours has past._

"_Be thankful child that you are ok," said Lunae as she was disappear and the scene change. Celeste was a teen and saw Lunae in her same adult form with some age on it._

"_Mom, you are a gatekeeper?" asked Celeste as she was surprised about the information she heard._

"_Yes child I am. I am the leader of the gatekeepers. Young Rider and two other ones are under me," said Lunae as Celeste was jumping for joy. The scene changes again to a battlefield. _

"_Keep those viruses away from the portals," said Lunae as she ordered some people around that are net navies. She was a net navi too._

"_Mother," said Celeste as she was still human. She missed her mother but heard a scream of a human. The human girl with long black hair and a robe of a ninja clan fell down. Celeste picked her up as she saw a fire broke out and she can't get near the fire._

"_MOTHER!!" yelled Celeste as she has not seen her mother out of the fire as the flashback ended._

"Sweet dreams my child. For you have remembered more of yourself, I will be around and keep my eye on you. You probably have questions on what are you. That will come in time. As of right now, I will leave you with the information you need to know," said Lunae as she left the room. Few minutes later Lace woke up and find Lunae no where to be found but still see Celeste asleep.

"Hnnn… My head it hurts," said Lace as she felt her head spinning and just sit there until the spinning stops or when Celeste woke up.

"What just happened? I guess Lunae try to find the perpetrator who had done this to us," said Lace as she started to see motion off of Celeste.

"What am I?" asked Celeste as she got up. Lace looks at her confused and wondering what Celeste is talking about.

"You are a net navi like me. And my friend," said Lace as she was confused still. Celeste got up and looks at her hands like as if she was in disbelief.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Change of Mood**

Celeste finally got back home and manages to think everything that happened to her. She was sitting and thinking what is the problem.

"If I am a beyondard, then why am I stuck on my form? Why am I still in this form and not my human form? Who is this Lunae person that Lace show me? And what is this vision of her being my mother?" Celeste thought. Marionette watched Celeste within her home again and looked depressed and deprived. Marionette knows certain things about Celeste but not enough.

"You are not like me. You are just a puppet under another puppet's clothing," said Marionette as she felt disgusted and despised Celeste. Then she looks at Celeste again.

"However, I know that from another puppet who told me so. That puppet tried to kill you," said Marionette as she was not paying any attention and got shot from her warp. Marionette fell and Celeste look at Marionette again.

"YOU! YOU KNOW WHO I AM AND YET YOU STILL TRY TO DENY THAT," shouted Celeste to Marionette. Marionette dusts herself off and look at the angry Celeste.

"I was not design to give information to puppets like you," Marionette said. Then she was about to leave until Celeste shot her again.

"You are not leaving until you give me my answer," said Celeste. Marionette still won't give any information until Marionette tries to get her emblem again for the program. This time Marionette was not holding back. Celeste saw everything from her as a gatekeeper to her way out of the ambience portals. Then she saw what she never thought she saw. How she came to be. Marionette let go of Celeste.

"You see puppet. You and the others are just the same. You all crave for individual and once you get it. You crave for more to become puppet masters. I have seen puppets like your self combine with other puppets to obey puppet master's wishes. I will not go undergo that anymore. However, you puppets can still go that direction," said Marionette.

"If you knew who I was why don't you even tell me that you were there through the whole time," said Celeste. Marionette just looks at Celeste.

"It doesn't matter. The information you have is up to what I know. I may crave to become stronger than I am, however I am not even in the mood to aim for it," said Marionette as she left. Celeste was shock. Not only Marionette knows too much about her, but she knows more than what most net ops and net navi alike about the world of cyberspace.

"It is the only thing I want to share. I do not know what I might end up putting myself but I know that something is calling me through the Undernet," said Marionette.

"Marionette wait!!" said Celeste as Marionette disappear without a trace. Marionette went where the net navi Lace is. Lace was dancing and knocking her so called targets with dance moves. Lace did not know Marionette was watching her from a distance. After Lace was done, she found Marionette sitting there on the page as she looks at Lace.

"It is a surprise to see you here. Normally, you are after Celeste," said Lace as she was in her fighting stance. Marionette looks at the pink net navi with her standard weapon facing Marionette. Marionette did not advance or step back.

"There are few things I have to take care of in the Undernet. Normally, I would love to take Celeste's power and consider it my own but I am not even had the time for it. I have to go ready or not," said Marionette.

"Why are you telling me this? For all you know I may not care what you do or what you need to do," said Lace.

"I know you wouldn't understand. There are things in the net that a certain thing should not leave. I may not be the Undernet's protector but I do live there for all of my activation life since I left a certain master who betrayed me. Since something down there is calling, I am not going to be around," said Marionette. Marionette does not want to explain her sudden change of mood but, the Undernet deal was the only thing she can think of when she talk to Celeste and now Lace.

"I am not fond of you, for taking Celeste's power; however, I know something is not right. Normally, you do not even care for me or for Celeste's wellness. What makes you want to give information to me?" asked Lace. Marionette holds out her hand and show a huge gash mark on her hand. The marks are worse than what Lace has ever seen. It looks like a powerful navi kicked her but and left her with a mark.

"This mark was given to my by a strange Net navi. Normally, I know every net navi that lives in this side of the internet as well as the virus that are here. This mark is not made by the space navies or the ones that comes from the beyondard. I found an ambience portal to the beyondard and here. Strangely, the portal supposed to be closed. Celeste and some other beyondards may fall in here. All I know is that the main threat is in the Undernet," said Marionette. Lace looks at Marionette in disbelief. She won't believe that Celeste is some type of beyondard then again she could not ignore Marionette as she has those scars.

"Why don't you get help? I am sure there is some net navies may help you to get rid of the threat that happens," said Lace.

"If you are talking about the blue puppet and his comrades, it is out of the question. I cannot risk anyone knowing what had happened. More of the fact, how I know this information," said Marionette.

"Ok. I will help out if you need me. Do not afraid to call me," said Lace to Marionette. Marionette agreed and took off. Marionette looks around in the net for Bass. Marionette found him but as usual Bass try to gain more power than ever. Marionette does not want to consult to Bass about her moods. Especially when he would have kills her on the spot. She only looks from a distance and left before he has notice her. Marionette went to the city once more and finds a strange net navi with a lunar staff. She also has a moon-shaped emblem like Celeste. Marionette walked up to her and wondered how someone would get the same emblem as Celeste.

"LUNAR STRIKE!!" said the navi as Marionette made a puppet to interfere with the attack. Marionette puppet was destroyed and Marionette looked at the navi. The navi saw Marionette standing there.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" asked the navi. Marionette opens her hands and reveals a trinket. The navi look at Marionette as if she had something belongs to her.

"Where did you get this?" said the Navi. Marionette looks at her wondering if she is related to Celeste.

"I would tell you but you have to tell me something. You have the same symbol as the navi name Celeste. Are you a beyondard as well?" asked Marionette. The navi do not know why she asked this question but is willing to tell the truth.

"Yes I am. I am Lunae. I was once human name Lunae Merrywhether. Moonman and I were the first of the beyondard to fuse as one. Unfortunately, we were permanent stuck like this. It was a dangerous experiment that only now gatekeepers can do. I do not know what connections you have with Celeste but I know that you have her locket," said Lunae.

"Just as I thought, you are related to Gemini Celeste. I am called Marionette," said Marionette as Lunae was shocked. Marionette look at Lunae as Lunae had many questions for Marionette.

"See what happened a long time ago is that there was a portal from this world to your world. That portal closes a long time ago after the defeat of Greiga and Falzar war with a blue navi name Megaman. The blue navi transform into those two and beat them. With that, the portal closes forever. Unfortunately, I was stuck on the other side when that happened. Somehow the gates open again and bring both Celeste and me here. Normally when the portal opens it should bring us to the area between the two worlds. However, both Celeste and I were here. Celeste does not know anything and I know what is going on. Now that portal is open within the world of the Undernet. I may not be the guardian of the Undernet, but I am a resident of the place," said Marionette.

"Let me help. As a gatekeeper of the beyondard, it is my duty to keep everything in its natural order and peace," said Lunae.

"If you can get one person with you, then I will consider it. However, do not mention any information credit to me," said Marionette. Lunae agreed and left. Marionette was waiting for Lunae until both Celeste and Lace found her.

"You tell me that there is an ambience portal that is in the Undernet. I decided to go now with you," said Lace. Celeste looks at Marionette and smiled.

"You did give me that information when you touch my emblem. Not every target person will help out its predator," said Celeste.

"You two are coming. Ok. That is fine. The huge threat knows very little about my abilities but I know very little from the first fight," said Marionette.

"So the mark was from the first fight. I take it you left after words when your butt is kicked around," said Lace. Marionette does not like to admit her defeat but this was the first she nodded yes.

"Well we are ready to help you out. I am not letting whatever attacking anybody," said Celeste. Marionette knows if the creature left the Undernet it is disaster is going to happen.

"I know if that creature is escaped the Internet will be destroyed. Net City will be its first target then it will travel to other places and destroy everything around," said Marionette, "We have matter of time to destroy it or make it force back to the world it belongs." Suddenly a dog-like creature came out. Lunae smiles as she saw the dog looking at her with a smile.

"This cute guy said he will help us somehow," said Lunae as she pets the dog. Celeste walks over and finds the dog cute. The dog was happy it was getting attention by Celeste and Lunae. Lace looks at the dog and finds him cute too.

"Well if everyone's ready we will be heading to the Undernet," said Marionette. Marionette touch the ground entering several digits and the hole opens to the Undernet. The dog was scared as well as Lace. Celeste and Lunae look at the hole and look at Marionette.

"Is this hole will lead to the Undernet," said Lunae. Marionette shakes her head as she is agree to it. Lace and the dog stop and look at the hole. Both Lace and the dog got knocked inside when a ball hits them both. Celeste caught the ball and ran outside.

"Sorry it flew over there," said a net navi. Celeste smile and handed the ball back and left. Marionette waits as Lunae went in to the whole. Celeste jumps in after Lunae. Marionette closes the hole and everyone now is heading to the world of the Undernet.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: First Attempt Defeated**

The world of the Undernet was nothing but darkness and fragments floating in every direction. Lost data goes around Lunae, Lace, the dog, Celeste, and Marionette floats around this graveyard.

"What are we looking around here," said Celeste. The dog starts barking like crazy. The others look at the dog's direction. Marionette felt the uneasy presence and knows it.

"Its here," said Marionette as the shadows circulate Lunae and the rest. The creature started to attack at Celeste but Lace blocked it. Although the sense of this creature started to make even Lace fell uneasy, the creature started to attack at Lace. Lace felt the darkness of the creature almost engulfing her up.

"Ahh!! Get it away from me!! Get it away from me!! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!!" shouted Lace as the creature grabs her and drains Lace of all of her energy and piercing through her body.

"Lace hold on," said Celeste as she starts her attack but also got captured. Celeste was being held and pierced through at the same time.

"Don't let it grabbed you," said Marionette. Lunae pulled out her lunar staff and swings it around.

"LUNAR STRIKE!!" said Lunae as the attack shows the humongous creature being a huge bug beast mixed with other net navies that Lunae knows. They all were beyondards. Lace was cut down and bugged. Celeste was in the same condition. Marionette knows that the bugs created the slash marks the more bugged they are the more of the marks that they both have. Lunae was fighting hard and the dog well tries to hide but no portal opens for him due to the Undernet. Lunae now become the same situation that Celeste and Lace were in. Marionette got Lunae out with a puppet technique. Then pulled all three were damaged unimaginable. Marionette got her portal open and throws the three girls there and Marionette got caught by the beast and the dog saved her. With the last ounce of her ability, Marionette got to the portal and the dog jumps in the same time Marionette jumps in. Marionette shuts the portal and tries to heal the others.

"You were no help at all back there. Why don't you make yourself useful and find a healer," said Marionette as the dog warps out. Marionette was still bugged and was trying to take care of all three.

"I hope that dog finds one. If we are not cured then we will have these marks and I do not think these three will survive," said Marionette. Few hours have passed and some pink net navi found them.

"What happened?" asked the pink net navi. Marionette looks at the pink net navi and just moves her arm.

"I tell you later. Please heal these three," said Marionette. The pink net navi look at Lace and saw the pink tutu net navi all bugged up. The pink net navi tried her hardest and manage to get Lace back up.

"Thank you," said Lace as she smiled. Then look at Celeste and Marionette. Celeste was in worse condition than Marionette.

"That creature it was powerful and knocked all of us out," said Lace. The other pink net navi looks at Lace.

"You were in battle?" asked the pink net navi. Lace looks at the healer net navi and nodded.

"Yes we were. The independent net navi here was telling us that she needed help. We followed her and give her some help," said Lace as she points to Marionette.

"In the end, all four of us were beaten," said Lace. The pink net navi look in concerned.

"Oh! My name is Lace. Sorry for not introducing myself earlier and thank you for healing me," said Lace.

"My name is Roll. Pleasure is all mine," said Roll. Marionette tried to help both Lunae and Celeste by giving some of her energy to them.

"Oh can you heal my two friends," said Lace as she looks at Lunae condition. Roll walks to Celeste and try to heal her. Celeste felt her HP is getting back to normal.

"Thank you," said Celeste as she got up and trying to help Marionette. Lunae was screaming in pain.

"Heal her fast! She will die," said Marionette as she looks at Lunae. Roll went to Lunae's aide. She tried to help Lunae as the best as she can. Lunae was healed after few hours that Roll did.

"Thank you for your kindness," said Lunae. Roll walked up to Marionette and healed her too. Marionette has the refuse look but then changes her mind and let Roll heal her.

"Well consider yourselves lucky. Rush came to me and pulled me here," said Roll. The others look confused.

"Rush?" all asked as Roll smiled. The dog like creature came out and bark happy to them all.

"Glad to see you are still ok," said Lunae to the dog. Roll smiled as she saw Lunae picked up Rush.

"Yeah rush is a special dog. He loves to hang around in the human world as well the net world," said Roll. The others were in shocked.

"Well, Marionette what are we going to do? That creature is still in the Undernet," said Lace as she tried to change the subject.

"It is only going to get worse. As long that thing is there, it will eventually move upwards. It will gather every net navi's data. Even mine, this creature is worse than Gospel or anything that was created by Dr. Wily," said Marionette.

"Wait, are you telling me that this creature is coming up here sooner or later. Why did you tell the officials about it?" asked Celeste.

"Yeah you think a puppet master would send its puppet to the Undernet just to destroy that thing without knowing what the Undernet holds," said Marionette.

"She has a point. No net op would send us down there. Yet we do not know what this thing is. All I know it is big virus like creature that is growing in size and in strength," said Lace.

"And it can drain net navi's energy along piercing them," commented Lunae. Roll was shock to hear this. Even she would be scared.

"There you are healed," said Roll to Marionette. Marionette started to move and was feeling better.

"Thank you very much, puppet," said Marionette. Roll found that odd and offensive.

"Just leave her be. She has the habit calling all of us puppets," said Celeste. Roll then look puzzled.

"Do not worry about me at any way. My home is already destroyed but that thing that destroyed my house would come over here in short amount of time," said Marionette.

"Marionette, why don't we have some more help," said Lace. Marionette knows that with the group that is here is not enough.

"I do not want this information that I know went off. I do not care if you credit yourself but do not relate any of this information toward me," said Marionette.

"Why don't I help? I can get someone to help you?" asked Roll, "If you do not mind me coming."

"You want to come with us to the Undernet. Ok healer puppet, bring me someone with you. Maybe two people and I consider it," said Marionette, "And make sure your puppet master know where you are going."

"She means your net op. That remind me I have to get back and tell both Mary and Crystal what is going on. As well as my net op," said Lace as she send e-mails to the main three net ops. Mary replied within a heart beat and plan to find where their location within the city. Cassidy followed with her e-mail from Lace. Crystal went with Cassidy and both went to find the location.

"Ok well, Lunae and Celeste. Mary and Crystal are trying to find us. Cassidy has no idea where I am at but the e-mail did give her a clue we are still in the net," said Lace.

"Your puppet master's won't be any helpful when we are down the Undernet," said Marionette.

"Well we are not giving them any choice. We are going back to stop the disaster creature from getting out," said Lace.

"You are one reckless puppet that I ever met," said Marionette to Lace. Lace smiled at Marionette.

"And you are one reckless independent net navi that ask help later than asking before," said Lace.

"We are going to wait for that pink net navi to bring someone," said Lunae as she tries to change the subject.

"Yes we are. I dunno if her net op will let her go with us but whoever she brings might help," said Celeste.

"I am not in the mood to find out who she brings but it better not be a weak navi or something that might not help us at all," said Marionette.

"We may never know who she will bring but all I know that we definitely need help when we are going back to the Undernet," said Celeste.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Bugman reveals**

Marionette and the rest waited and the pink net navi Roll did not show up. Instead three net navies showed up. One of them was Megaman. Marionette recognized him off the bat.

"Roll sent us here," said Megaman as he was surprised to see Celeste and Lace. Lace looks at Megaman.

"No, out of the question, you might as well go home," said Marionette at Megaman. Celeste and the rest were confused as well as Megaman.

"What do you mean," said Megaman. Marionette knows that if he goes. Bass sure follow and chances of her death is near.

"I can't risk of the Undernet being destroyed," said Marionette. Megaman still confused.

"Marionette, I do think it would be wise to bring him with us. How hard is it for him to come with us," said Celeste. Marionette was still afraid and it was showing. Something she is hiding.

"It does not matter now. If that creature does not kill me some other net navi will," said Marionette. This makes everyone confused all but Marionette.

"Since we are going to the Undernet chances of your Ops won't help unless they have high connection," said Lace.

"Our ops are Net Saviors," said the green net navi,

"Ah… I see. Then that was a stupid question then," said Marionette as she opens the portal again.

"How about you all let us handle it," said Protoman to Celeste and the rest of the group. Marionette was about to shut the portal until Lunae speaks up.

"Some of us know what is down there. I do not care if you're net ops are net saviors but without knowledge is not going to help you. And besides I am a healer myself," said Lunae.

"I am coming too. I may be helpful since I can see in shadows and describe the creature look like when I get close enough," said Lace.

"I am not leaving the group. I can be helpful with light energy so I can help with that," said Celeste.

"If you decided to come with us, then we all go," said Marionette. The portal opens and Celeste jumps right in first.

"I told you-" said Protoman as Lace was next to jump in and Lunae followed behind Lace.

"Puppet, you cannot tell others what to do, especially when they do not listen to me. However, let them be. Now are you coming or not," said Marionette. Protoman was annoyed and went in to find the three that went in. The green net navi followed Protoman. Marionette stopped Megaman.

"If anything happens to you, I know I will be deleted by a purple net navi. You better not die on me," said Marionette as Megaman kind of understands Marionette's concern. However was still confused what she means by a purple net navi. Marionette stands back and let Megaman entered the portal to the Undernet. Marionette followed after Megaman.

"Ok everyone is here," said Lace as the green net navi was searching the perimeter.

"Anything Searchman," said Protoman. Searchman shakes his head as Protoman was thinking what they say was false.

"Check over there," said Lunae as she points to the direction when she was last attack. Searchman started to look at that way and found the target. It was eating data.

"What the?" said Searchman as he holds his gun and was ready to shoot at the creature.

"SCOPE GUN," said Searchman as the shot hit the creature. The creature stops eating and head toward Searchman's position.

"Look at what you have done. It is mad and headed toward our direction," said Lace.

"SCOPE GUN," said Searchman his fire did not do anything but makes the creature moving toward their direction. The darkness fog was coming fast as Marionette and the others saw. Searchman saw the creature itself. To him he saw the huge bug like creature that he never saw before.

"SATELLITE RAY," said Searchman as the satellite appears and shoot the target. It did not do anything to it. The bug creature was now head to head with Searchman and grabs him.

"MEGABUSTER," said Megaman as he tries to shoot at the creature from the darkness.

"LUNAR STRIKE!!" shouted Lunae as the darkness shows Searchman being grabbed.

"DREAM VIRUS," said Marionette as her dream virus puppets were attacking the creature. The virus manages knocking Searchman out of the grips of the creature.

"SEVEN STAR ANNIHILATION!!" shouted Celeste as her light energies manage to hit the creature, as Lace manages to get Searchman out of the way. Lace looks at Searchman and saw the infection of the bugs are doing to him.

"Lunae do you know how to get bugs away from someone," said Lace. Lunae went to Lace's aid and try to heal Searchman as the best as she can.

"SONIC BOOM!!" said Protoman as he using his sword techniques against the creature. Lace moves out of the way and tries to distract the creature away from Lunae.

"SWORD DANCE!!" said Lace as she blocks as well attacks with her swords. The creature is taking damage but also is gaining from eating the data. Lunae was finish healing Searchman.

"Thanks," said Searchman to Lunae. Lunae used her staff again to attack.

"LUNAR STRIKE!!" said Lunae. The creature again was mad but this time he got Megaman.

"Noo!!" said Marionette as she tries to get the creature away from him, her attempts was in vain. Megaman was now in the grips of the creature which it started to bugged Megaman.

"DARK ARM BLADE!!" said a mysterious voice. Just then an attack from the behind of the creature, Marionette recognized the attack. She is now quivers in fear. Her worst outcome had come. Bass has arrived.

"He is mine!! His data belongs to me," said Bass. Marionette knows about this and tries to get Megaman away from any fight that will attract Bass to come. Bass started to fight against the creature and Marionette just stands back. She knows that Bass will either kills her for being in the way or kill anyone else. The creature drops Megaman and Lunae rushes to grab him.

"Shoot the bug worsens than I thought. I did not expect he is taking the HP low effect harder than anyone else," said Lunae.

"Try to heal him. All of us will be on stand by," said Celeste as she was attacking again.

"Do not interfere," said Bass as he almost hit Celeste. Marionette knows what is going on.

"Do as what he says," said Marionette as she knows that this battle will get them all killed. Lunae started to feel exhausted.

"Celeste can I borrow your energy?" asked Lunae. Celeste looks at Lunae confused.

"My energy?" asked Celeste. Lunae looks at her and nodded. Celeste walks toward to Lunae.

"You have some type of energy that goes to your second form or your initiative program. I needed that program to heal Megaman," said Lunae.

"OK if it helps him," said Celeste as Lunae touches Celeste's Emblem and Megaman's Emblem. Megaman feels the power flow through him and Celeste felt her powers were draining. Megaman and Celeste felt another energy coming. It was from Celeste original power. She now understands why she is called Gemini Celeste. Both Megaman and Celeste fuse but separate in the same time. Both look the same and yet they are different. Both look the same only difference is the eye color and the plug suit.

"What one has the other has as well," said Lunae. Megaman and Celeste were Gemini Celeste Megaman. Marionette watches Bass as he was being sucked to the net navi. Bass was swallowed whole. Celeste Megaman Blue (Megaman himself) manages to use the Seven Star Annihilation as well as other attacks. Celeste Megaman Light Blue (Celeste) uses the Megabuster of light energy. Both were giving the bug navi huge hit and Bass was spit out bugged. Marionette got Bass out of the way and Lunae heals Bass.

"What the?" said Lace as she was shocked to see both Megaman and Celeste as same entity. The others were shocked too all except Lunae.

"Power of the guardians is now rest with you two," said Lunae as she heals Bass bugged body. Both Celeste and Megaman did one move together and that move was Gatekeeper's Wrath. The bug creature shows itself as a regular net navi.

"Bugman?" said Lunae. The grey net navi with blood red eyes stands up and look at Lunae.

"Yes it is me," said Bugman as he has an eerie voice. Lunae looks at the net navi and was shock to see him.

"Why? Why are you trying to destroy us?" asked Lunae as she was confused at Bugman's actions.

"Why? Simple, you pathetic guardians are nothing but a mere joke. I am the one took Sand Rider off his misery. Poor pathetic human that does not know I betrayed him. Oh, I also make Galaxia thinking she should be next as the leader and killed her off. Stupid Strider knows my plans and throws me into the gate void. Little did he know that the ambience that Greiga and Falzar had created a long time ago can be re-opening, but it takes a lot of power to have it open and it start to work. That power was on the initiative program that was created on Gemini or now Gemini Celeste," said Bugman.

"So I open the void?" said Celeste in disbelief as she still was fused with Megaman.

"Bingo. The human counter parts of Galaxia, and Sand Rider had died since I killed them and Strider Yae knock me in here. So I have to handle Celeste Merrywhether or should I say Gemini Celeste," said Bugman.

"Why would you even betray them if you are part human yourself," said Lunae. Bugman laughs at Lunae.

"Human? I was never human. I just made a robot body for me to walk in and say I was mixed. I never was human," said Bugman. Lunae was shocked to hear this and Celeste cannot hold her form with Megaman. Both were losing energy and revert back to their regular self.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Marionette's Disclosure**

"You are one sick puppet sorry excuse of a net navi that needs to die," said Marionette as she was not happy of the fact that this net navi is here in her home.

"Oh yes I almost forgot of the net navi that works for Dr. Wily. Am I right Marionette," said Bugman. Marionette froze. She never heard that name for a long time.

"That is right. Marionette you were once Dr. Wily's creation of net navies. You born with independence but in return you have to follow Dr. Wily's orders. You were the first one that was going to be part of Gospel. Instead you manage to escape with your life and head here to the Undernet where it is your home. You watch other net navies and sometimes you go back to Dr. Wily for upgrades," said Bugman. Other net navies were in shock. Marionette now looks at the ground and her hand is now shaken in a fist. Bass was out cold from being swallowed and bugged.

"Marionette is it true?" asked Celeste. Marionette did not answer and Bugman looks at Marionette with pleasure.

"You claim that you do not know who made you but the answer was right in front of you. However, you are the one that collects data and give information to Dr. Wily a long time a go. Or should I say were," said Bugman. Marionette looks like she is going to cry.

"Break fist," said Bugman as he charge to Marionette. Marionette did something that others had not seen, she was deteriorating and shows a wooden version of herself and Bugman was not walking into her trap. He hit her and nothing happened only a trap of energy caught him and he is now electrified from the inside of Marionette or so everyone thought.

"So that is the program that was dormant inside of your body," said Bugman, "Well then, Wily's puppet. You have anything else in your sleeve."

"Marionette," said Lace as she looks at the puppet like navi that had all her armor gone and it was nothing but a wooden net navi puppet.

"True I was with Wily. However, the memory of my creator was working for him but it is not Wily himself. Wily kicked my creator out of World Three a long time ago. However, I do not know is this guy I am looking for. All I have is how he looks like within his shadow and nothing more. Wily have lost contacted with him and most humans do not know where he is. Until I find that person, I won't stop my search," said Marionette.

"So the puppet is looking for its master how swell. You will die now before you will get to him," said Bugman as he again tries to attack. Lace got in the way by blocking the attack with her swords.

"The one who is going to die is you," said Lace as she was not too thrilled as this guy who is trying to kill her and Marionette. Bugman was smiling at Lace response.

"Well why don't you go to your little operator in pieces," said Bugman as he touch Lace and Lace was now HP drained. Then Bugman came rushing at Lace and tried to punch her out of existence when all of a sudden Lunae blocked Lace.

"If you tried to get her you have to go through me," said Lunae. Bugman was now surprised at Lunae.

"Ah yes the first gatekeeper of the Beyondard. Lunae Merrywhether and Moonman or should I say Lunae the net navi," said Bugman as he was now after Lunae.

"SEVEN STAR ANNIHILATION," said Celeste as she got her attack connected with Bugman. Bugman looks at the attack of Celeste and got hit with it because Lunae distracted him.

"That guy needs to die," said Bass as he got up and started to walk ok and bug free.

"When did you get up?" asked Celeste as she was looking at Bass. Bass looks at the fight and now sees Bugman attacking Lunae. Lunae got bugged and was now down for the count.

"Too bad you are going to die now," said Bugman as he was about to destroy her. Bass got up and was now attacking Bugman.

"DARKNESS OVERLOAD," said Bass as his attack hits Bugman. Bugman looked at Bass and smiled.

"Well, well Bass you look lively as ever however. You and the blue boy will be deleted after I deleted these fools. Or I can deleted you all at once," said Bugman.

"You have no clue what you are doing," said Marionette as she was behind him and now electrifying Bugman again this time he did not escape. Bugman use his ability and Marionette was now in bug mode.

"Hahahaha!! Marionette you are a foolish net navi. You do not know the true potential of being independent and know the true meaning of domination," said Bugman as he smiled and Marionette is now bugged.

"SEVEN STAR ANNIHILATION!!" said Celeste as she tried to attack again. This time Bugman saw it and give the hit to Marionette.

"Battle chip, Dream Aura, slot in," said Lan as he give Megaman Dream Aura. Megaman gets to the blast that was going to Marionette and have a Dream Aura protected them.

"Sorry I am Late Megaman," said Lan as he smiled at Megaman, "I have to pick up few people along the way."

"That is fine at least you came," said Megaman as he looked at Marionette's condition.

"SCOPE GUN," said Searchman as the shot hits Bugman. Bugman felt that shot and now pays attention to Searchman.

"SONIC BOOM," said Protoman as he got Bugman as well. Megaman checked at Marionette to see if she was ok. She was and Megaman turned to Bugman.

"MEGABUSTER," said Megaman as he shot many rounds at Bugman. Bugman only snickered.

"DARKNESS OVERLOAD," said Bass again as he attacks Bugman for the reason his ego stills gets to him.

"Battle chips, Anti-bug, Recovery HP double slot in," said Mary and Cassidy in unison. Lunae and Lace were getting healed and bug free.

"Sorry Lace I take so long. I have Mary and Crystal with me to find out how to get battle chips to you when you are not even in the regular net," said Cassidy.

"You just came in time. I give you a briefing," said Lace as she explains Marionette's condition and the information she knows about Marionette. Also explains the battle that now all has to face, Bugman and tell about a strange net Navi.

"That is Bass!!" said Lan out loud as he heard Lace description. Cassidy and two other who never heard of Bass now know who he is.

"Right now I need to heal Marionette from the bug problem," said Lunae as she walks to Marionette and heals her from the bug problem.

"You have no clue what I can do," said Bugman as he grabs Marionette and use her to open a portal to the internet and get out of the Undernet.

"Oh crap. We need to follow him or we will see Internet City be destroyed by Bugman," said Lunae as she jumps into Marionette's portal. Bass did not hesitate and follow Lunae. Megaman followed then the others did as well until Lace who is last.

"Shoot it is closing I need to hurry and jump," said Lace as she got to the portal as it shuts behind her. They all were now on Net City and Lace hopes that the people will have to leave or they get hurt.

"SHARK FIN," said Sharkman as he tries to stop Bugman. Bugman pound the floor and Sharkman as well as everyone that was near is bugged. Bugman throws Marionette to now the bugged Sharkman.

"Here you can keep this puppet as a present," said Bugman as he started to terrorize the place. Several net navies try to stop the disaster and fell victims to Bugman's panels. Megaman, Lunae, Bass, Protoman, Searchman, and Lace made it out and start finding Bugman. Bass did not really care at this point about anybody else but to prove that he is strong. Lunae found Marionette and more people who are now bugged.

"Hey I am going to help those who are bugged and try to have them leave the city," said Lunae as she runs toward Marionette.

"Well then we might as well find him around here," said Lace as she looks at Searchman.

"Found him he is towards that direction," said Searchman as he jumps from building to building getting to sniper position.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Outcome of Battle**

"Ok I will try to get everyone evacuated and help those that cannot get to the exit on time," said Lace as she took off. Everyone was getting out of the server and head back to the homepages. Net city becomes a hunting ground and most net navi's were gone. Lace and few other net navies were getting the navies to safety. Celeste, Bass, Megaman, Searchman, and Protoman all are fighting Bugman.

"SCOPE GUN," said Searchman as he again snipe Bugman. Bass again tries to take more of the battle and most ended up watching.

"DARK ARM BLADE," said Bass. As he keeps on attacking Bugman, Celeste and the others tries to make best and help to clear the city. Until it is only a few net navies were left, those tried to interfere the battle. Lunae manage to heal Marionette and Marionette was mad.

"Where is that puppet that bugged me," said Marionette. Lunae was still surprised that Marionette was no longer in her armor and still wanted to battle.

"He is over there, Bass is fighting," said Lace as she points to the battle. Marionette took off by teleporting and got there. She was in position to do her trick twice. Bugman was distracted by Bass and was advancing more to Bass. Marionette got behind and use her electrical wires to chain him up and electrified him from the inside again.

"What the heck?" asked Megaman and Celeste as Marionette was turning different colors and was showing signs of being bug. Everybody look at Marionette as she was holding herself as Bugman tries to be free. Marionette started to glow bright color and everyone have to shun their eyes.

"Marionette!!" shouted Lace as she runs to Celeste and tries to find out what is happening. Bass teleported out and reported somewhere far away.

"Lace get out of there, Marionette is not stable," said Celeste. Lace looks at Celeste with a huge anger in her face.

"That did not stop me when I tried to help you. I even got deleted. I would help her even if my data depends on it,' said Lace as she goes to the aid of Marionette. Marionette felt the huge surge that is around her body.

"Marionette!!" yelled Lace. Marionette looks at Lace and was surprised at her coming forth like this.

"Puppet, stay back or you will be harmed like how I am," said Marionette as Lace did not care.

"I am not going to lose to that thing that you tried to control. Even if your powers are awaken, it did not stop me the first time someone's powers reawaken in front of my eyes," said Lace.

"Marionette!!" said Celeste as she heads towards Lace direction. Celeste look at Marionette and Marionette was shocked.

"Why you come? I was after you," said Marionette. Celeste looks at her and smiled with a warm welcome.

"You and I are not so different. We have powers that we awaken. You it took longer but it is still there. If I can help you to control your own powers, then we can help each other. You did help me to reawaken who I was. It is fair for me to help you out," said Celeste. Celeste went to close to Marionette.

"Grab my emblem and use my data," said Celeste as Marionette did not hesitate to grab it.

"What?! Noooo!!" said Bugman as he is deleting really fast. Marionette and Celeste for a while had a huge bond then both collapsed as Bugman's data has shown outside of the two in pieces. The power surge stops and Marionette and Celeste were out cold. However, Marionette and Celeste saw darkness and Celeste knows where she really is. She is inside of her own self. This time Marionette is inside with her.

"Where am I?" said Marionette as she looks at herself as her armor green and brown.

"Welcome to the inside of me," said Celeste as Marionette was shock to see Celeste.

"Why are you surprised?" said Celeste. Marionette was speechless of the background and everything.

"How am I inside of you puppet," said Marionette. Celeste giggles as she points to her emblem.

"Well when you touch my emblem, somehow your powers have awake my Gemini ability and reinforce you inside of me. Well spiritually not physically," said Celeste.

"I am not human I am a net navi. How would I have a spirit," said Marionette. Celeste looks at Marionette.

"Do you ever hear voices within the Undernet or within the internet?" said Celeste. Marionette does recognize hearing voices before.

"Yeah, puppet what about them," said Marionette. Celeste smiles and explains to Marionette.

"Those voices are net navi's data that are like spiritual beings," said Celeste and Marionette was shocked.

"Well put it this way we are entwined in some way," said Celeste and Marionette look with dissatisfaction.

"Well I do not want your power if it got me trapped in here," said Marionette as she sits down and whines about it.

"Well Marionette you want to get strong, and you thought it was my power that would get you stronger when it is the fact that someone triggers the fact of you working with Dr. Wily," said Celeste.

"Do not ever mention that name in my presence," said Marionette. Celeste looks at Marionette as if she was serious.

"Well anyways, Marionette, the time for us to depart will be soon. Do you have any last words for this gatekeeper?" said Celeste.

"Yes. Good luck and hopefully when our paths meet again puppet I won't lose to you with my abilities," said Marionette.

"You want to battle me when we meet again. That is a promise I tend to keep. I will not lose to you either," said Celeste. Marionette looks at Celeste and is surprised how quickly this person trusted her. As soon light hit both Marionette and Celeste, Marionette started to open her eyes and she was inside a lab.

"Oh a lab," said Marionette as she wanted to fall asleep. Marionette shot up and looks around the lab.

"A LAB," shouted Marionette as she looks around to see if there are any humans around. She hates to sleep in laboratory especially if a human checks on her.

"Good morning Marionette," said Megaman and Marionette summons the first virus as a response to her shock.

"Whoa! Marionette it is ok," said Lace, "Don't be so shocked." Marionette was breathing heavily as if Megaman and the laboratory she is in give her a heart attack.

"Who put me here," said Marionette as she was not happy and was going to kill them.

"That would be Megaman and myself. We both carried you and Celeste over here," said Lace, "Megaman carried you and I carried Celeste."

"You are dead now," said Marionette as she was about to summon and hold her left arm as she felt pain.

"Agh! Stupid Pain," said Marionette. As Marionette complains about the pain Celeste woke up and looks around.

"Oh I am in Hikari's Lab then I can sleep," said Celeste as she went back to sleep. Megaman and Lace look at Celeste with an odd. Marionette was not going to let Celeste sleep. She got out the tube and ported to the other tube.

"WAKE UP YOU STUPID PUPPET!!" shouted Marionette at the top of her lungs. Celeste woke up with a heart attack. Megaman and Lace hold their sensitive ears as Marionette yelled that.

"What you try to do to me. Break my eardrum," said Celeste. Marionette was still angry at the fact she fell asleep in a laboratory.

"It is all your fault you can just left me in the middle of the city and I would be fine," said Marionette.

"You prefer not to be checked than making sure you systems are function," said Megaman in confusion of Marionette.

"It is probably because it still reminds her of Dr. Wily's lab," said Celeste as she tried to go back to sleep. Marionette summons a puppet version of Bugman and break fist at sleepy Celeste. Megaman and Lace was shocked that Marionette still have enough energy to make a copy of Bugman.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!" shouted Celeste as she felt the impact of the puppet hitting Celeste. Marionette was still mad and still had her puppet out.

"Hey it is no fighting in my lab," said Professor Hikari. Marionette was shocked and about to leave until Lace pulled Marionette back to the Lab. Marionette was now mad and scared.

"Marionette it looks like you manage to survive your own ability. I am glad that you are still ok," said Dr. Hikari. Marionette was still shocked and shaken.

"What is wrong Marionette?" asked Dr. Hikari. Marionette did not answer to Dr. Hikari.

"Marionette probably still do not trust laboratory due to her being with Dr. Wily. However, she is looking for her creator that used to be in world three," said Lace. Marionette was about to send Bugman to Lace way but at the same time she was scared.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Journey home**

After Marionette and Celeste have been checked, they were free to go. Marionette had played pranks at the science lab but it did not felt the same to her anymore. Most science lab has her data and can spot her out easily. Marionette instead start sitting at the fountain on Internet City. Lunae showed up two weeks after the mishap to Celeste, Marionette, and Lace. Marionette did Lunae a favor and was the first one to be seen. Lace was the next one to know the information. Lace told both Crystal and Cassidy of what is going to happened to Celeste. Marionette came by and about to tell the information when Crystal gave her an offer. It makes Lace happy and Marionette some what pleased from the answer.

"Celeste. The ambience is open again. We need to go home," said Lunae. Celeste looks at Lunae and sighs.

"What about Mary and Crystal. We cannot go without them knowing and you need to talk to Mary especially," said Celeste. Lunae had this down look in her face.

"I know but how am I going to explain that I am really human in net navi clothing," said Lunae.

"Done that myself," said the voice of Marionette. Lunae and Celeste look at the brown net navi in shock.

"Oh by the way puppets, you do not worry about those want to be puppet masters of humans. I give them net navi to the little girl that lost her net navi. I manage to make it out of its old data," said Marionette.

"For once, you are being generous to people," said Celeste to Marionette. Marionette looks in a fierce face to Celeste.

"I am not a beyondard that stumble here, besides the human did thank me as I told that you were leaving," said Marionette to Lunae.

"Thank you Marionette," said Lunae. Marionette has her arms crossed and eyes shut.

"Well then tell Lace that she won't be seeing me anymore and that I have to leave," said Celeste.

"Hey I only helped her because she healed me more than once. It is at least what I can do to pay her back," said Marionette.

"Why don't you tell me yourself," said Lace as Celeste was shock to see the pink tutu net navi still around.

"Well I have to go now," said Celeste. Lace laughs at that the fact that she knows the information ahead of time.

"I know the information beforehand. Lunae told me and I already had preparations for your departure. And Marionette is my new computer buddy," said Lace. Marionette de-crosses her arms and looks at Lace in furious about that information. Lace hugs Marionette.

"Yes sir-ee. We will have chats," said Lace and Marionette pushed Lace away in annoyance.

"WE won't be sharing the same page or computer for that matter. Just because Crystal is going to help me out and find my true master does not means I am going to be sharing the same page with you," said Marionette. Lunae and Celeste are laughing at Marionette and Lace.

"So I take it you will still go to the Undernet," said Celeste to Marionette as she started to turn serious.

"Yes I will. I am still not complete. I might awaken most of my powers that I have with me but not all my powers are here. I am started to look in the Undernet to see if it is there. Hopefully, I find it or find my master. One of the two bound to happened," said Marionette.

"Well if you need me, I am not far," said Lace. Marionette shrugs and looks at the other two.

"I do not know when you are coming back or if you ever are. Just remember that I am here and hopefully you two will know that you have few friends out here," said Marionette.

"No matter what, if you are in trouble I will find a way to open the ambience here and help you out," said Celeste. Lunae looks at Celeste.

"_That won't be easy this time Celeste. The point of fact that trill's power still has not dissipated from the last portion of the Fossa Ambience. Chances are we will never return back here at all,"_ Lunae thought.

"Well anyways we need to go quickly," said Lunae. Marionette and Lace were looking at each other and then at Celeste and Lunae.

"Can we see you leave," said Lace. Lunae and Celeste look at each other and smiled.

"Of course you both can," said Lunae. Lace was at Celeste side and Marionette was at Lunae side. Lunae, Celeste, Lace, and Marionette had teleported to a portion where Marionette opens the Undernet.

"Well the Fossa Ambience is right over there. Somehow I was lucky to spot it today," said Lunae.

"Well then it is good-bye then," said Lace as she hugs both Lunae and Celeste. Marionette holds little puppets of both Lace and her.

"Take these with you," said Marionette as she hands one to Lunae. Lunae look at Marionette again.

"I thank you for what you did," said Lunae as she was bowing to Marionette. Marionette looks at Lunae again.

"I probably am the one who should give thanks. You healed me when I was bugged and somehow recover my HP," said Marionette.

"Well take care then," said Lunae. Marionette walked to Celeste and gave her the other set like Lunae.

"Here is to remember. I will probably still have nightmares of me being inside of you puppet," said Marionette.

"Still after all these times you still call me puppet. I do have a name. It is Celeste. Like this person here has a name too. Her name is Lunae," said Celeste as she felt annoyed.

"Well if she wants to call me a puppet then let her. I will just ignore that and just answer her anyways," said Lunae.

"Mom you can't be serious," said Celeste. Lunae laughs and then the two looks at the navi-human that is leaving.

"Well then take care," said Celeste and Lunae in unison. Marionette and Lace waves back.

"Bye," said Marionette and Lace as the two walks into the portal. Marionette look as the portal closes and Lunae and Celeste had disappeared.

"Do you think we will see them again," said Lace. Marionette looks back at Lace and sighs.

"That we do not know," said Marionette, "If they do ever come back or not is really up to fate and the chances of no returning."

"I wonder how it looks like over there in the beyondard," said Lace. Marionette start walking away and Lace follows.

"_It is a different place that is all I know for sure," _Marionette thought as she walks away.

"Hey Marionette are you ignoring me," said Lace and Marionette still is ignoring her with her thoughts.

"_To think those two were aiding me and were actually humans. I guess not all humans are bad after all_," Marionette thought again.

"Oh come on I did not ignore you this badly," said Lace and Marionette laughs at Lace.

"You have a lot to learn puppet. Might as well head back you have your training to do," said Marionette. Lace just realize that and left. Marionette left to the Undernet and still left with her thoughts. Meanwhile…..

The portal opens and both Lunae and Celeste landed. Both were revert back to human form and were fainted several feet away from the Guardian Base.

"Strider Yae," said a guard. The black hair person looks at the guard and wonder what it wants.

"What is it?" asked Yae. The guard pointed to the location of where he finds the abnormal activity which was several feet away.

"That can't be. Bring them both here," said Strider Yae. The guard looks at the direction and nodded the other guards to bring whatever out there to here.

"You may leave as I am getting ready to greet them," said Yae. Yae left the room and head to her quarters.

"So you came back and you still have your friend with you. Well I won't be holding any grudges to see you die, Gemini Celeste," said Yae in her room with a sinister laughter. The guards rushed and saw both Lunae and Celeste and picked them up and carried them to the Guardian Base. Lunae and Celeste woke up from their traveling as they found that there in the Guardian Base.

"I am back," said Lunae as she was shocked how the place changed since she was here.

"We are back," said Celeste as she corrected Lunae as they both were surprised as ever. As both were happy to see they made it. Another threat might lure to both of their ways. However, the experience of Celeste journey to the beyondard has open her eyes to another level.


End file.
